My first Valentine
by Kixen
Summary: Ranma take Ms Hinako out on a date for Valentine's day to cheer her up. However No matter how noble Ranma trys to be there will always be problems for him. Do like you don't have to read. Rated M to be safe
1. My first Valentine

I Don't own Ranma 1/2 or it's characters they belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of this story however I Do own. Enjoy my first Valentine.

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

Ranma knew he could get in a lot of trouble for what he was about to do, however he didn't really care at the time. It was Valentines day and he could already see the chaos that would happen on this day. His plan was simple but he knew it would be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Ranma then gathered up all his courage and used it to set his plan into motion. First he packed a change of clothes into a nap sack. Then using the hidden weapons technique he learned from Mousse in exchange of keeping away from Shampoo for a month to hid the nap sack on his person out of visible sight. After wards went downstairs to greet Kasumi.

"Good morning Kasumi what are you up to this morning?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing special Ranma just making breakfast for the Family." Kasumi said in her normal cheerful tone.

"That is great I can't wait until it is done I bet you will out do yourself once again."

"I doubt that Ranma, but I am not making your food. Akane is making your breakfast!"

"That is just great, I guess I will have to go to the factory and give them Akane's Poison she call food. Unless she is making her curry." Ranma said in annoyance.

"No she is making you bacon and eggs. Also Ranma that wasn't very nice to say about Akane's cooking she is trying to improve you know." Kasumi said in a scolding voice for her.

"I tell it as it is, and her cooking is so toxic that it put me in bed for weeks and I have a cast iron stomach! The only good that her food has ever done for me was make me some extra yen from all the exterminators who used it successfully to get rid of Nerima's rodent problem." Ranma said while thinking of his stomach.

No sooner did Ranma say that Akane showed up right behind him and with one well place uppercut she sent Ranma flying across town. However this had been what he wanted her to do since she sent him flying to the person who would get him in deep trouble. As soon as Ranma landed he was on the roof of her apartment building. Ranma then dusted himself off and took out the nap sack then changed into pair of blue pants and a black shirt that said 'I am the best!' Ranma trying to be extra careful packed his old clothes in the nap sack then used the Umi sen to sneak in her apartment. When Ranma got inside he saw her getting dressed in her room. She was putting on a Red spaghetti strap dress with some matching red heels. She was also wearing diamond earlings and sprayed on some expensive looking perfume.

"I can't wait for my date to come I can't believe someone asked me out for Valentine's day. Who knows maybe if things go right we can get together and get married. I just hope my condition doesn't scare him off." Hinako said to no one in particular

'I highly doubt it since I know about it already' Thought Ranma

Ranma then knocked on her door from the inside pretending I was on the outside. Hinako then said that the door was open and then Ranma opened it and closed it. When Hinako looked at Ranma, at first she was shocked to see that it was Ranma, but at the same time Hinako was happy that she wouldn't be alone for this special day. When she looked at what Ranma was wearing she wanted to laugh at what his shirt said but instead took the mature way out.

"Ranma I see that modestly isn't your strong point." Hinako said trying not to laugh in the process.

"Hey we both know when it comes to martial arts I am the best of the best!" Said Ranma with his usual Cocky tone.

"Ranma while I am glad you want to be with me for Valentine's day, don't you think you should be with Akane?" Hinako said with concern for Ranma's safety.

"Hinako the reason why I am doing this is because when I saw you three days ago you were crying that you never had a valentine before and you wanted to have at least one in your life time. After you left I made a Valentine's day card and slipped it into your desk for you to find the next day." Ranma said to explain his reason why he push his own safety aside.

"Well I am glad that you cared enough to lift my spirits with this, but what about Akane isn't she your fiance?" Said Hinako with the same concern in her voice.

"While she is my fiance all I am doing is taking you out on a harmless date, so you can at least say I had some one as my Valentine! If she finds out I will explain everything to her. I think she will understand." Ranma said even though he knew how Akane would react.

"If I know Akane she will jump to the worse possible conclusion, over react, and send you flying after she beats the stuffing out of you." Hinako said with sadness in her voice.

"Which is why if she tries to do that she is being a naughty student who is trying to interrupt your date, and you know what to do with bad students!" Ranma said trying to give Hinako a playful hint.

"If you put it that way, then no one will dare interrupt my special date." Hinako said with her coin in her hand doing a drain pose.

Hinako then drained enough ki from her fighting fish to last eight hours then leaves her apartment with Ranma.

Meanwhile back the Tendo Household

"That Ranma he knows that I am trying to improve and he goes and insult my cooking again!" Akane shouted with Rightous Fury.

"I actually think Ranma does have a brain. I mean selling it to exterminators to make money? I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't made a small fortune doing so." Nabiki said with yen signs in her eyes

"You too Nabiki? Come on my cooking is getting better not worse!" Akane said trying to convince Nabiki

"You are correct sister your food used to have Ranma sick for two weeks now it only does it for thirteen days." Nabiki said with a bit of sarcasam in her voice.

"Nabiki it isn't nice to say mean stuff about Akane's cooking she is trying you know." Kasumi said trying to scold her sister.

"Kasumi lets face it Ranma would sooner become my fiance again then eat Akane's cooking unless she decided to make curry for the rest of her life." Nabiki said in a passive tone.

"Nabiki leave your sister alone she has plans for today and she doesn't need to be any more upset then she is now." Soun said coming down the stairs after hearing his daughters argue.

"Oh yeah she was planning on going with Ranma to the carnival that was in town for today. Too bad she sent Ranma flying out the house again. Who knows how long it will take for him to come back if he chooses to." Nabiki said in her usual tone.

"That boy of mine will come back, he is honor bond to marry Akane and that is all there is to it." Genma said with authority.

"Who cares about Ranma anyways? I will go to the carnival by myself! I mean there is no point in not having fun today." Akane said still using her rightous fury.

Meanwhile at the Carnival

Ranma and Hinako were having fun for the first time in their lives that didn't involve draining ki or beating the stuffing out of people. Ranma had already won at the test your strength game winning Hinako a succubi doll in the process. Hinako also won the at the shooting gallery winning Ranma a set of brass knuckles in the process.

"I never knew you had such good aim Hinako, where did you get it from?" Ranma asked.

"Where else? From aiming the ki I would suck up from trouble markers back at them. But enough about that Ranma let's have some more fun!" Hinako said with pride

"Hinako then took off running like she was a kid in a toy store while Ranma ran off to catch her. Even though Hinako was acting like a child she and Ranma were the envy of all the couples there. However all good things eventually come to an end and their end was about to come very soon. It was then that Shampoo and Cologne came to the carnival along with Kodachi, Kuno, Ryoga, and finally Akane.

"Ranma I am hungry I want something to eat." Hinako said rubbing her stomach.

"Sure thing lets stop at one of the stands that is serving some food." Ranma said feeling a bit hungry himself.

Ranma and Hinako continue to walk until they came across a small food stand. Ranma, paying so much attention to Hinako, didn't notice who that the owner of the food stand was his childhood friend Ukyo. Lucky for the both of them Ukyo only heard them come to her stand and wasn't paying attention to them at the moment, so like she did with everyone she did her usual welcome.

"Hello welcome to my shop. What is it that you want to eat today?" Ukyo said in a happy tune.

"I want one of everything I am so hungry right now!" Hinako said

"Just give me the cheapest thing on the menu." Ranma said worrying that he may not have enough money to pay for everything.

'I know those voices maybe they just ran into each other here and are ordering separately I hope' Ukyo silently thought to herself.

Within 10 minutes their orders were ready. Hinako downed her food like she hadn't eaten in years, while Ranma was eating his meal slowly for a change. When Ranma was about to pay for the food he looked at the person in charge of the cart and to his surprise and horror it was his fiance/best friend Ukyo.

"Okay Jackass you have five minutes to explain why you are on a date with our teacher!" Ukyo said with anger in her voice.

Before Ranma could Say anything, Hinako decided to speak for Ranma before his foot in his mouth syndrome became active.

"Ranma is my Valentine today. He saw me upset about not having one, so he sent me a card two days ago saying he would be my Valentine. I know it is only a pity Valentine, but he only did it to make me feel better." Hinako said pleading with Ukyo.

"I should be angry with you for not asking me out on Valentine's day, and I should be send you flying for doing this behind my back!" Ukyo said with a bit of Akane's Rightous fury

"Would you have let me do it if I had told you?" Ranma asked Jokingly.

"No you are my fiance Damn it! It is bad enough you have Akane, Shampoo, and Kodachi after you but now this?! However I won't punish you until tomorrow since you only wanted to make someone happy. However, I don't think the others will be as understanding as me." Ukyo said with anger and understanding for Ranma's reasoning.

As soon as Ukyo said this, Ranma and Hinako turned around, and looked behind them. To their horror the rest of Ranma fiance's as well as his rivals were all behind him. When Ranma saw the look on their faces he could tell they were upset with him.

"For once Shampoo Agree with spatula girl. How dare you take old hag out on date instead of Shampoo!"

"Ranma you pervert how dare you go out on a date with our teacher! What are you trying to do? Flirt your way to getting better grades?" Akane with venom in her voice

"Ranma darling why do you go out with his older woman instead of me? I am all the woman you will ever need, but if you leave her side and come to me I will forgive you Ranma!" Kodachi said in her sweet yet sinister voice.

"Ranma while I am happy that you aren't on a date with Akane, how dare you make her angry you will die for this you jerk!" Ryoga said with mixed feelings.

"Foul magician it is bad enough you have the pig tailed girl and Akane under your spell, now you are trying to woo a teacher? For that I stall punish you!" Kuno said in usual tone.

All of Ranma's rivals/fiances came at him with the exception of Ukyo in an attempt to either attack him or Ms Hinako only for them all to be drained of their battle ki with her infamous attack. With that every single one of them became withered and floated away in the wind.

"Such naughty children interrupting my Valentine's day date with Ranma!" Hinako said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I know I will get it later, but for now let's enjoy the rest of the date." Ranma said trying to calm Hinako down.

"I don't think so Son-in-law, you will be sending the rest of the day with Shampoo making it up to her for what you are doing right now!" Cologne said.

"For an old woman, you sure don't know how to behave do I need to drain you as well?" Hinako asked but also hoping that Cologne would back off since she didn't want to drain an old woman dry of her ki.

"Ms Hinako she isn't like the others. I don't think you will be able to beat her so easily!" Ranma Warned.

"He is right your move makes you a ki vampire, however if I don't use any ki then your move is useless and I can fight without using any!" Cologne shouted

Cologne came at Ranma with a series of swift strikes with her staff. Ranma dodged them as best he could. Ranma then got a lucky break when he not only countered Cologne, but sent her flying right toward Ms Hinako.

"Now Hinako finish her off!" Ranma shouted without a moment to spare.

Cologne didn't have any time to dodge as Hinako let out all the ki she sucked up from before in one blast knocking Cologne out instantly.

"Ranma I don't have enough ki to stay in my adult form anymore." Hinako said as she was beginning to change back to her child form.

"No problem, you can have some on mine. After all as long as I don't expose to much you won't drain me dry." Ranma said with hope in his voice.

Ranma then released 10 percent of his battle aura. Hinako sucked up the aura he released which was just enough to last her for 2 more hours.

"Ranma can we please go on one of the rides pretty piece with sugar on top?" Hinako pleaded.

"Sure it is your day, which ride do you want to go on?" Ranma said in a passive voice

"That one over there I always wanted to go on it with someone." Hinako said with stars in her eyes.

Ranma being the clueless jock he was took Hinako to the ride she wanted to go on. However, when Ukyo saw the ride they went on her battle aura was so bright that it could be seen from space.

'I promised Ranma that I would beat him up tomorrow, and I will keep that promise. Oh what a beating he will get from me!' Ukyo thought with malice on her mind

Meanwhile Ranma and Hinako rode the swam shaped boat through the tunnel. Ranma didn't have a clue what was so special about the so called 'tunnel of love' while Hinako was lost in one of her fantasies.

'he has been so sweet to me and he has made my dream come true. He is my first valentine oh what the hell if I don't do it now I may never get another chance ever again!' Hinako thought while caught up in the moment.

"Ranma I have one last thing I want to give you before we leave and go back to my home."

"What is it? Whatever it is I know it can't get me any anymore trouble, so lay it on me whatever it is!" Ranma asking knowing that he would give her whatever she wanted today.

Hinako caressed Ranma's face, and then as they exited out of the tunnel gave Ranma her first kiss.

Ranma was to say shocked not because of the kiss, but because it was Ms Hinako kissing him. Even though he knew it was wrong he began to kiss back. When the kiss ended both Ranma and Hinako were blushing like school girls.

"I hope that was alright Ranma, because that was my first kiss." Hinako said with her face still flushed.

"Well for a first kiss, it was better then any kiss I have ever received in my life" Ranma answered honestly.

"Come on Ranma let's go back to my apartment."

Ranma and Hinako made it back to her apartment in under an hour. Hinako then locked her door behind her and sighed.

"What is the matter Ms Hinako you should be happy?" Hinako said with concern in her voice.

"I am happy Ranma but I am also sad. I don't want this day to end because when it does I will have to give you back to those naughty students." Hinako said with a lot of venom in her voice

"Believe it or not I feel the same way. I mean for once I wasn't forced on a date because one of my fiances used a cat to scare me, or worse my parents forcing me into a date with a tom boy who can't trust any boy if her life depended on it." Ranma said once again with honestly in his voice.

"Ranma we still have 5 hours left before the day is over with. There is one more thing I want to do with you, but if you don't want to you don't have to." Hinako said hoping he would run away from her.

"What is it Ms Hinako? If it is something important to you then no matter what it is I will do it." Ranma answered.

"Are you sure Ranma, if we do this together it will change our relationship forever." Hinako said honestly.

"I trust you Sensei, whatever it is I know it won't get me in anymore trouble then I am in right now" Ranma said trying to reassure her.

"Ok Ranma I have to ask you something, have you ever heard of sex?" Hinako asked.

"You mean like the gender sex? Of course I have. I should know since I change into a female with cold water thanks to my stupid father." Ranma answered making Hinako frown in the process.

"No Ranma I don't mean that kind of sex. I mean the kind that take place between a man and a woman." Hinako corrected.

"No I never heard about that before. My father never told me anything about it. I did ask him about it once, but he told me to forget about it since it would tear my focus away from the art." Ranma answered with a bit of spite in his voice.

'So he set up his son up with lord knows how many fiances, and he doesn't teach him about sex? What kind of parent is he?' Hinako thought in disgust.

"Well Ranma even though you are completely clueless about sex other then the gender I will teach you about it. While I am a virgin myself, I have enough knowledge about the male and female anatomy to teach you how to please a woman correctly." Hinako said with passion in her voice.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Household

"He did what? Soatome what kind of boy have you raised? He is two timing my little Akane with his teacher? Not only that, he leaves her to get drained and float in the wind?" Soun asked with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that Tendo old friend, when he gets home I will make sure he knows never to do that again!" Genma's Panda sign said.

"I don't care anymore, because as far as I am concerned he can have her if he wants her!" Akane said in anger even though deep down she wished Ranma was with her today.

Back at Hinako's apartment 4 hours later

"Ranma That was wonderful, I am glad you agreed to be my first. If you want you can meet me after school for more lessons." Hinako said with a bit of lust in her voice.

Ranma then turned his head to the Hinako's clock, and was shocked to see it was already 10:30 at night.

"Ms Hinako can I use your shower? I don't want to go back there smelling funny and sweaty." Ranma asked feeling sticky all over from the sex he just had.

"Go on Ranma, I will take one later" Hinako said in an happy tone.

Ranma turned on the hot water and then jumped in the shower. Ranma then grabbed Hinako's Cranberry body wash and cleaned himself quickly. 15 minutes later he finished drying off and got dressed in his regular Chinese attire only to see adult Hinako in her naked glory.

"You like what you see Ranma?" Hinako said while making a sexy pose.

"As much as I would love to fuck your brains out, and make you say my name again, I have to get back to the Tendo Household. I already know I am going to get it from everyone." Ranma said while feeling himself coming back to attention.

"Remember the last part of our date remains between me and you. If anyone ever found out about us doing this then there would be so many problems." Hinako said with love in her voice.

"If that is the case watch out for Nabiki, nothing gets by her for too long." Ranma said in responce.

Back at the Tendo Household

"Achoo"

"Bless you Nabiki. I hope you aren't catching a cold dear sister." Said a worried Kasumi.

"I don't think so, but it could be someone is talking about me." Nabiki said while rubbing her nose.

The Tendo Household 45 minutes later

Ranma arrived at front gates of the Tendo household. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now, so he went on and used the Umi sen to get by the waiting Akane and family, and went straight to his room. He then took a few blankets from out his room then went up to the roof. He opened his sleeping back crawled inside of it, and went to sleep. His dreams where filled with for one his teacher and not any of his fiances.

Stage out

I wrote this story of Valentines day on a dare from my friend. I was at first going to put a lemon between Hinako and Ranma but decided not to at the last minute because I stink at writing lemons. Even so I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it. If anyone wants to see this story continued say so in your reviews.


	2. The Aftermath pt 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or it's characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the storyline for this fanfic. Before I start this fanfic I would like to thank all the people who left me kind reviews and encouraged me to write the next chapter of this story. Enjoy part 2 of My first Valentine

(" ") Character Speaking

(' ') Character thinking

Ranma woke up the next morning to find herself not only in cursed form but buried in the snow. It took her about 5 seconds to figure out why.

'It snowed, and since I was sleep I got buried in it. Shit Now I am freezing, and I need to warm up.' Ranma thought while shivering.

Ranma also knew she had a lot of problems to deal with decided to deal with them one by one. Her first stop was to her best friend Ukyo. When she knocked on the door Ukyo grabbed her then pulled her inside faster then Ranma would run from a cat.

"I see you have come to take your punishment for what you did to me yesterday!" Ukyo said with rage in her voice.

Ranma didn't flinch in the least when Ukyo unleashed all her rage and fury on her. After a 45 minute beat down, Ukyo finally calmed down but was still upset.

"Ranma I can't stay angry with you, even if you did that to me. You know I still love you right?" Ukyo said with sincerity

Ranma now rubbing her face, decided to pry her best friend for information even though she figured she already knew the answer.

"Yes I do Ukyo. Now I ask you why are you snapping on me now? You already know that I have 3 other fiances, plus how many others that are out there that I don't know of." Ranma said honestly

"Your father Genma brought Akane into the picture, Shampoo came after you because of her tribe laws, and Kodachi is a insane nut who needs to understand that you don't want her. But with Hinako you made the choice to go out with, so you can't pin that on anyone else but yourself. It hurts me that you would chose to go out without with someone else, and not your cute fiance." Ukyo said with tears in her eyes

"You are right Ukyo, and honestly going on that date with Hinako was the first actual decision I made involving dating. I never had the chance to in my life, and you know what Ukyo? I actually enjoyed myself yesterday. That is until everyone else attempted to ruin it for me." Ranma said with a bit of anger.

"Ranma I will say this to you as your childhood friend and not as your fiance. You need to get a backbone, and not let anyone push you around. While I know you don't want to hurt anyone, that is impossible since none of us wants to share you. I will also let you know that as much as I would like you to get married to me right now so I can live the fairly tale I have been dreaming since I was six, I don't want that unless we both want that to happen honor or no honor." Ukyo said once again with sincerity

"Are you saying that no matter what you will still be my friend Ukyo?" Ranma asked hoping no matter what happened, Ukyo would still be her friend.

"Are you saying that you are leaving me for Hinako?" Ukyo asked avoiding the question.

"Ukyo while I did enjoy my date with her, that doesn't mean that I am going marry her. I truthfully don't know. But I do know this. I don't want Kodachi. That girl has too many screws loose in her head. I am also going to go back to the Tendo house to get rid of my engagement to Akane." Ranma said not answering Ukyo's question.

"What about your honor Ranma? I thought your honor meant more to you then anything?" Ukyo asked with concern in her voice for her best friend.

"Ukyo no matter who I end up with someone will be dishonored with the exception of Kodachi. I mean if I get married to Akane then your honor and Shampoo's honor are ruined. If I choose Shampoo then you and Akane will feel the sting of being dishonored. Lastly, if I go out with you well you get where this is going." Ranma said feeling Ukyo got the message.

"I told you Ranma I don't care about my honor anymore, so if you want you can end your engagement with me. While I will feel the pain of being rejected my by first love, I will get over it but no matter what I will stay your friend." Ukyo once again said with sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you Ucchan. I am glad that you will still be my friend no matter what the end result is. If it makes you fell any better, If it was just out of the four of you and you came to me with that advice I would have chose you. Ranma said without the normal arrogance her voice carried.

"You really mean that Ranma? You mean that you would renounce all of your other fiances just to be with me?" Ukyo asked with stars showing in her eyes.

"Yes Ukyo, but that isn't including Hinako she isn't one of my fiances. However, I need to get set the record straight with the others. Shampoo will be the toughest one to get rid off." Said Ranma not looking forward to what he was about to do.

"Ranma before you go change back into a guy. If you go are going to Kuno's house he may try to woo you." Said Ukyo who hated the thought of Kuno attempting to molest Ranma.

"Won't work Ukyo as long as it is snowing it melt on me changing me back into girl. But I wasn't going over to Kodachi's I am going to get a damaged tomboy off my back!" Ranma said with her normal tone of voice.

"Good luck Ranma and if you need a place to stay you can always stay with me." Said Ukyo who was hoping to spend some more time with the love of her life.

With that Ranma left Ukyo's Restaurant and went back to take her second dose of pain which would be from her family as well as the Tendo's. It only took Ranma 20 minutes to get back there, but when she got back there he dodged a punch from her soon to be ex fiance while getting glared at from everyone in the household. This including her mother who she wasn't expecting.

"Ranma you Jerk where were you? I was worried sick about you!" Akane said with anger and concern in her voice.

Hearing Akane scream at Ranma, Soun came downstairs and did his usual demon head scare tactic he only used on Ranma and Nabiki (Yes Soun actually used this on her once) which didn't faze Ranma in the least."

"If you want to know where I was yesterday night, I was on your roof top. I used the Umi sen to get past you when you were waiting for me at the door. One past you I got my stuff then went up to the roof to sleep since no one looks for me up there." Ranma answered honestly.

"It is true that you are two timing my daughter with your teacher?" Soun asked hoping for once Akane had jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

"Before you get all emotional, could you please promise me that you won't go off the deep end before I answer your question?" Ranma asked hoping the wouldn't have to dodge anymore attacks.

"Don't worry Ranma I will make sure they behave now answer his question please." Nodoka said truthfully.

"Thank you Mother. Ok I admit that yesterday I did go out on a date with my teacher, but..." Ranma never got to finish his sentence since Akane went into Punish Ranma mode.

"I knew it you two timing jerk taste my righteous fury!" Akane said with her battle aura blazing.

Ranma dodged Akane's attack then put her into a lock that would put her in pain if she moved.

"Let me go you jerk!" Akane said still angry.

"If I let you go, and you even attempt to hit me I swear on my honor that I will drop the Saotome last name, and never come back ever!" Said Ranma deciding to use Ukyo advice.

Soun along with everyone looked Ranma in the eyes and could tell that he was serious so when he let go of Akane she didn't try anything.

"It happened 3 days before Valentine's day. Ms Hinako once again asked me to stay after school to help her with the heavy boxes. I finished her chore quickly then came back to the classroom to let her know I was leaving. But just as I was about to leave the classroom she broke down and started crying."

"That is nice Ranma, but what does this have to do with you going out on a date with her yesterday?" Soun asked not getting the connection between the two things.

"I am getting to that so please don't interrupt me again. Now as I was saying Hinako started crying, and me being curious asked why she was crying. She then told me that she never had a valentine in her life, and one of her fears was that she would die without ever having one. It was later in the night that I went into my room, and made a card for her while using my Umi sen to conceal myself from Nabiki as well as other eyes in the house. When I finished the card, I went back to the school and slipped it into her desk for her to find the next morning." Ranma then took a moment to breathe since he said a mouthful.

"So that is why she was happier then normal for the last few days. You gave her that valentine's day card, but it still doesn't explain why you went on a date with her!" Nodoka said since she had seen the teacher mood change from sad to glad.

"In the card I told her that I would go to the carnival with her on Valentine's day, but I didn't sign my name for reasons already known kaa-san. I just said I was someone in the school, and that if she asked or said anything about it I wouldn't show to pick her up." Ranma explained.

"So let me get this straight. You went on a date with your teacher to cheer her up and make her feel better? Ok who are you and what have you don't with Ranma Saotome?" Nabiki asked since the Ranma she knew would never do that.

"For being the smart one Nabiki you can be dumb sometimes. Can't you see that she is lying? She most likely made up that story to save his skin now taste my fury!" Akane said not buying Ranma's story.

"No Akane don't do it Ranma will leave us for good if you do it!" Kasumi said remembering what Ranma said before.

However Kasumi's words were ignored by Akane, and she once again took a swing at girl Ranma. Ranma let Akane get one hit on her. When she tried again she put her back into that lock.

"Ok that is it! I warned you Akane as of now the engagement is off this time for good! Also before you tell me I can't renounce my engagement due to my honor, don't forget the honor is on the Soatome name so if I don't have that last name it doesn't apply to me!" Ranma said finally knowing that was his way out.

"Ranma please we can talk about this! We can switch the engagement to one of my other daughters!" Soun said trying to reason with the gender bending martial artist.

"No Mr Tendo I won't do that. Neither of them would be safe with all my rivals and enemies, and I won't always be there to protect them for starters. Second Kasumi is already in love with someone, and I don't want to rob her of true love it wouldn't be fair to her. I also don't think Nabiki would want to be engaged to me again since I know I am not her type of guy." Ranma said not just thinking of herself.

"He is right daddy I only have one love right now and that is money. Oh and thanks for the tip Ranma you can consider your debt to me repaid." Nabiki answered honestly.

"Ranma I would like to know this. If Akane never hit you would you have still kept the engagement to her?" Soun asked with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"No I wouldn't have. I will admit Akane can be sweet when she wants to be, but let's face it she has been damaged no thanks to Kuno and the Hentai brigade, and then you forcing an engagement on her when she hate boys and can't trust them? Extremely bad combination. Without communication and trust being a two way street it will never work. Since there is no more engagement between the me or any of the Tendo girls it is time for me to take my leave. Good bye Mr Tendo, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Mr and Mrs Soatome I hope you have a nice life." Ranma answered with a clean heart.

"Oh no you don't Ranma you won't be renouncing your name and you will marry one of Soun's Daughters the schools must merge weather you like it or not!" Genma said with authority!

Genma in an attempt to get his way came at Ranma, only to be beaten by a well placed punch from Ranma. Kasumi then came and splashed Ranma with some hot water changing her back to her normal self.

"Thank you Kasumi, but you shouldn't have done that. I will be going back outside, and the snow melts on my face triggers the curse." Ranma said in a neutral voice.

"Ok Genma it is time for you to take you fulfill the contract." said Nodoka with a hint of sadness.

"Nice try dear, but since he doesn't have our last name anymore we have no son and your contract is null and void." Genma said trying to save his own skin.

"I still need you to sign this Genma. Either that or I will slice your head off." Nodoka said in an annoyed voice.

Genma who couldn't move at the moment due to the blow he was dealt feared for his life so he did as she told him and then she gave him a copy of the papers.

"What the divorce papers? Why the hell are you divorcing me?" Genma asked is shock.

"Genma the man I fell in love with is dead. He died the moment he would be so cowardly as to hid the truth from me about his and my son's curses. But the icing on the cake was when he would use his own son renouncing his last name as a tactic to get out of doing the last honorable thing." Nodoka said with her heart beginning to break.

Nodoka still sad went over to her son and gave him a hug.

"Ranma I don't care if you renounced your last name you are still my son and no matter what you do I will always love you." Nodoka said with all the love she could spare.

"Good bye Mrs Soatome." Ranma said in neutral tone.

Before Ranma could leave he was stopped by a teary Akane. Ranma tried to walk past her but she wouldn't let him.

"Wait Ranma if this is about earlier I am sorry Ranma please don't renounce your last name and leave me I don't know what I would do without you Ranma." Akane said hoping to change Ranma's decision.

"Sorry Akane but even if you didn't hit me earlier I would have done this anyways. As I said before things have just gone back to the same old same old with you. I thought that you had changed after the Saffron indecent and for a while I thought you finally started trusting me. But after the failed wedding attempt you slowly went back to your old habits. In the end it was like you took three steps forward then took four steps back." Ranma said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"He is right Akane. Ranma has changed since he got here and not just in martial arts skills either. He has lost his foot in his mouth syndrome and he also help others out when they are in need besides when they are in danger. You on the other hand remained almost the same until now." Said Nabiki.

With that last speech from Nabiki, Ranma went upstairs and gathered up the rest of his clothes as well as his camping equipment and was about to leave the Tendo household until Nodoka of all people stopped him.

"Mrs Soatome could you please get out my way? I need to go since my business is done here." Ranma said with no emotion in his voice.

"I am sorry Ranma but I won't do it. While I could careless if you drop the Soatome last name, I refuse to lose my son so please take up my original last name. Also don't call me Mrs Soatome again call me mom, Mother or even Kaa-san but never that again." Nodoka begged trying to hold back her tears.

"Mrs Soatome when I renounced my last name it means I have no parents. I have my birth certificate right here and on it I have only one last name my ex father's last name. I don't have yours and since I renounced my last name I have no family." Ranma said without the slightest hint of emotion.

"I beg you Ranma please don't take away the only thing a mother has to live for away from her. You are my everything Ranma. It pained me when Genma took you away from me over a decade ago. It pained me even more when you hid from me in your cursed form pretending to be Akane's cousin. But with those at least I knew I still had a son out there. However now that you are renounced your last name and you won't take up mine it is too cruel a pain even for me." Nodoka said with tear in her eyes

Ranma looked into his mothers eyes and saw 3 emotions. Sorrow, Pain, and sadness. He didn't want to do that to his mother but at the same time he didn't want to stain the honor of the Tendo family. Ranma chosing everyone's honor over his mother was about to walk out the door when Akane attempted to stop him again this time with her fists.

"Ranma you are really a jerk! How could you do this to her your own mother? She gave you life, she loved you and she raised you until your father took you away and what do you do to her? You break her heart! You are the coldest person I know now Ranma and to think I fell in love with you and even admitted it to you!" Said Akane with a bit of venom in her voice on the last part.

"I guess I must fulfill the contract. Why did I make it so long ago? The answer is besides me, but I will need your help for this Ranma." Nodoka said in a defeated voice.

"Need my help for what?" Ranma asked.

"Read this contract Ranma and you will see why I will need your help." Nodoka said with a bit of sadness.

Ranma read the contract and wasn't surprise as it was the Seppuku contract. Ranma then handed it back to her confused.

"Ranma it is up to me to determine weather or not you are a man among men. If my final call is that you are one then the contract is null and void. However, if I say you aren't a man among men the whole Soatome clan must comment Seppuku. However, since you have no last name and Genma just ran away the only person bound to the contract is me. Now it is time for me to make my decision, and I don't see you as a man among men. No man would abandon his own mother I only see you as a heartless little boy. I excepted more from you. Now I need your help since I can't take take my own life Ranma." Nodoka said with a lot of sadness in her voice.

'oh shit I never excepted her to go this far. I know I mean the world to her, but I never would have thought she would commit Seppuku if I renounced my name to get keep everyone's honor in tact. So what are you going to do now Ranma? Take her last name and hope that she will change her mind, or help her take her life?' Ranma asked himself.

Stage out!

This ends part 2 of my first Valentine. I know I made some of the characters out of character such as Ukyo, Ranma and a couple of others, but for this story it was needed. What will Ranma do? will he take his mother's last name to save her, or will he turn his back on her and help her kill herself for her honor. Read the next installment of my first valentine to find out.


	3. The Aftermath Pt 2

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any of the it's characters. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot line of this fanfic. Enjoy part 3 of My first valentine.

(" ") Character taking

(' ') Character thinking

**(' ') Anti Ranma voice speaking to Hinako**

_(' ') Anti Soun voice speaking to Hinako_

_(" ") Flashback/ Flashback talking_

At Hinako's Apartment

Hinako woke up remembering what happened to her last night. It made her sad when she thought about it. It wasn't because she didn't enjoy it no far from it. There were two reasons why she was so sad. The first being that she knew Ranma has many others after his heart, and her heart would ache if he chose one of them over her. The second one was that if she were to some how lose Ranma, she wouldn't be able to get with her first love because of what she did to his child. This created turmoil inside the young teachers mind.

Inside of Hinako's mind

**'You don't want him, and even if he did it to make you happy you are in love with Soun remember that. Also unlike Ranma who has four known brides to be after him and god knows how many others he doesn't know about, Soun is single and ripe for the picking.' said Anti Ranma Hinako**

'That is right I do love Soun. He is my first love and unlike Ranma he has no one after him maybe it would be easier just to go after Soun' Hinako said to ARH (Anti Ranma Hinako)

_'That many be true, but all things in life aren't just handed to you. If you want them you have to fight for them. Besides if Soun was interested in you he would have made a move to be with you. I mean come on, every time you see him he is in tears over his dead wife. I also doubt that he will ever let you into his heart! Ranma while he may have several brides to be after him cared enough to go out with you on Valentine's day and did everything in his power to make you happy that day. He didn't care what the others did to him as long as you were happy, and if that wasn't enough he even gave you his virginity something that he should have saved for one of them. What more proof do you need that he cares for you and wants you?' Said Anti Soun Hinako_

'You also bring up some good points as well. Plus I wouldn't mind riding that wild horse again. That is it I am going to make sure I have him again' Hinako said to ASH (Anti Soun Hinako)

**'That is good you can use him to practice so when you get in bed with Soun you can rock his world and make him love you!' Shouted ARH**

'No I have decided that I want Ranma not Soun. Besides if they give me trouble I will drain them of the Ki!' Shouted Hinako in her head.

**'But what about Shampoo? I know that her great grandmother will teach her how to fight without Ki then what? The Ki you use isn't infinite either.' ARH said trying to convince her otherwise.**

'Shut up you can't make me I am in charge of my body not you and when I see Ranma next I will let him know how I feel and by the time I am done with him I will have his last name or he will have mine!' Hinako said with authority.

**'You are right about that Hinako but here me out. I wouldn't be here if a small part of you wasn't still in love with Soun just as my counterpart wouldn't be here if you didn't have feelings for Ranma.' ARH explained.**

_'She is correct Hinako. I am here because of your growing feelings for Ranma and she is here because of your feelings for Soun. If your feelings for Ranma ever vanish then I will vanish with them.' ASH said._

**'The same could be said of me if you lose your feelings for Soun.' ARH explained.**

While Hinako was talking to two of the members of her subconscious she heard someone knock on her door. When she answered it she saw girl Ranma outside her door along with her Mother. Hinako seeing that Ranma was freezing let her in and put on a kettle of water on the stove. Nodoka however when she saw Hinako wasn't impressed.

"Ranma let me get this straight? First you end your engagement to Akane bringing dishonor on the Tendo family, then you renounce your last name nearly breaking my heart, and now you bring me here to so that I can find out you are dating a woman with a child?" Nodoka said with disappointment in her voice.

"Kaa-san That is Hinako she is just in her child form that is all. Even if she did have a child I would care about her all the same. If you don't believe me then look at all the things you have seen since you found me again. You found out that I change into a girl with cold water, you found out that Mr Soatome turns into a panda with cold water. You even seen the normally impossible moves I used on my opponents as well as the ones they have used on me is it so far fetched that this Hinako has 2 forms knowing all of this?" Ranma explained to his doubtful mother.

"Excuse me Ranma, but an I interrupting something important?" Hinako said coming out of the kitchen in a nightgown.

"No Hinako in fact I would like you to meet my kaa-san this is Nodoka Giegue. (AN They never said Nodoka's last name in the manga or the anime only Genma's so I am going with this. Bet you never guess where I got it from but if you do you get an E cookie :P) Kaa-san this is Hinako Ninomiya the woman I took on a date yesterday." Ranma said finishing the introductions.

"Wow you really must care for me bringing your mother to meet me. I am sorry I will be back in a minute." Hinako said running into the room as fast as she could..

Hinako grabbed a yen piece then used her special ability to drained some of the battle Ki her fighting fish were releasing to transform her into her adult form.

"Sorry about that if I known you were coming over I wouldn't have been in my child form. It is so nice to meet you Mrs Giegue." Said a now adult Hinako.

"That is Ms Giegue I am single once again. Ranma I am sorry for doubting you. I have to ask you what are your intentions with my son? As you must know he has four other women after him as well." Nodoka explained

"Mom there are only 3 now remember I renounced my last name so that Tendo, Soatome promise would be null and void." Ranma explained to his mother once again.

When Hinako heard Ranma say this her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe that Ranma would go so far as to renounce his last name so he could be with her. However that thought would be short lived when the last person she wanted to see appeared to snap her out of reality.

"I heard the news from Soun so I followed you here Ranma? Is it true that you really renounced your name so you could break the contract?" Said a shocked Happosai.

"That is none of your business you old leech. however, as long as you don't try grope any of us you can listen because I have to tell my mother something important as well and for a pervert like you it will be worth not groping anyone!" said Ranma to the old leech.

Happosai figured that if Ranma was lying he could send her flying and if he wasn't then could grope one of them later so he decided to just listen.

"Ranma I want to know are you going to break all the other contracts that you have with the others just so you can be with me?" Hinako asked hoping he would say yes.

"I know for a fact that I am not going to date Kodachi. I mean sure she is rich, but the girl is nuts and she won't listen to me when I tell her that me and my girl half are one and the same. The same could be said for Shampoo since she turns into a cat and I can't stand cats! Besides even if she didn't I still wouldn't give up what I love to do so that I can be her husband since that is what her tribe does to the men there with the exception of Mousse." Explained Ranma catching his breath in the process.

"What about the girl who dresses up like a boy?" Asked Hinako still hoping he would say she was going to be out of the picture.

"Oh you mean Ucchan? I spoke with her before I went over to the Tendo house, and to be honest with you she still has a closer place in my heart then anyone I have been with." Ranma asked honestly.

"Not as close as we were last night Ranma those four hours of being merged with you were the best I ever had oops."

Hinako mentally slapped herself when she accidentally let her biggest secret fly out in casual conversation. Nodoka had a smile on her face thinking to herself that Hinako could be carrying her first grandchild, while Happosai was jumping up and down shouting how proud he was of Ranma of losing his virginity to Hinako.

"Ranma you make this old man so proud. You finally had sex with a woman and a bomb shell at that!" Shouted a very happy Happosai.

"Ranma you are so truly my son. I also changed my mind you are a man among men and who knows she could be pregnant with your child which means I could be a grandmother!" Said Nodoka who was extremely happy as well.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I took the day after pill so there is no chance of that happening. Besides as much as I enjoy being with your son in the back of mind there is still a part of me that is in love with Soun. Before I can't even think about giving myself to Ranma 100%, I have to make sure that I am not in love with Soun." Hinako answered honestly.

"I can relate to that Hinako since while I am not in love with any of them I still have some feelings for one of my brides to be and I don't want to make that same mistake." Answered Ranma.

"Which one Ranma? Don't tell me it is for that nut Kodachi? If it is then I would stick with Hinako since Kodachi might kill you by mistake with her poisons!" Shouted a worried Happosai

"Happosai weren't you listening to Ranma before? It is the girl who cross dressed as a man!" Nodoka answered.

"My kaa-san is right it is Ucchan. Hinako for the sake of what we could have, let's see if our feelings for each other are true or if they just a physical attraction."

Ranma mentally slapped himself for saying that last part since he knew he wasn't feeling only a physical attraction to Hinako. But at the same time he was having problems controlling his urges. It was only because of his mother and Happosai being there that he just did tackle Hinako right there and fuck her brains out. But what Ranma didn't know was that Hinako wasn't fairing any better since she too wanted to feel that pleasure with Ranma once again. It was then that Happosai spoke up again.

"Hinako while I must say you have good taste you shouldn't go after Soun. He would never be able to give his heart to you since he still hasn't gotten over the death of his former wife. Not to mention that he hates you now because he thinks that your date with Ranma made him give up on his daughter Akane." Happosai said neutrally.

"Ranma out of Ukyo and Hinako I would say go out with Hinako. Even though you do know more about Ukyo then Hinako and you know that she loves you with all her heart, Ukyo did do all the bad things all the others did to get you on a date while Hinako never did any of that. Also if you did choose Hinako she can defend herself as well as you far better then any of your other brides to be." Said Nodoka hoping Ranma would listen to her.

"Kaa-san you know that I can defend myself very well from anyone. You also know that it isn't like me to have others do my fighting for me. Yesterday's date was the exception to that rule. Ranma said in a voice mixed with pride and concern.

'Good thing I added that last part to that statement or I might have pissed off Hinako' thought Ranma.

Unknown to the four people in the Hinako's apartment a spy was listening to everything that was being said. As soon as the conversation was over the figure vanished as quietly as it came. The figure went halfway across town until reached the Kuno estate to report his findings.

"What do you have to report about Ranma loyal servent?" Kodachi and Kuno asked together.

"For Starters Ranma and Akane are no longer together young mastersas he broke up with with her." Said a tired Sasuke.

"Is this true Ranma has finally seen the light and is giving up on that vile Tendo Akane? This day is getting better by the moment." Said a now happy Kodachi.

"Watch your mouth sister or I will have to make you watch your mouth!" Snapped a now pissed Kuno.

"I have bad news for you Mistress he is also going to break up with you as well as Shampoo." Said Sasuke.

"This is great news now I can have Akane and the pig tailed girl all to myself since he is after Hinako now!" Shouted a very happy Kuno.

"I have some bad news for you as well Master Kuno take a look at these Pictures. If you don't believe your eyes then believe your ears Ranma and the Pig tailed girl are one and the same in other words Ranma changes into the pigtailed girl with cold water." said Sasuke bursting Kuno's bubble.

Flash back

_"Kuno you idiot I am not trying to keep the pigtailed girl away from you me and the pigtailed girl are one and the same. My father knocked me into a cursed spring in China and with cold water I turn into a __female!" Said an annoyed Ranma._

"_You lie you foul Magician now set free the pigtail girl into my care now!" Shout Kuno with Rightous fury._

End Flash back

"I refuse to believe this the one I hate and the one I love are one and the same! But even if all this is true I can still go after Akane since she is a free woman now!" Said Kuno with mixed feelings about the whole thing.

"Girl Ranma said the same thing to me when we were fighting for male Ranma. However unlike you dear brother I am not giving up on Ranma. In fact I think I will try a different less sinister approach to getting what I want. Thank you Sasuke for this information." Said Kodachi who was very desperate to win Ranma's heart.

"I am not finished yet there is one other piece of information that you don't know about that may make you give up on him Mistress." Sasuke said with sadness in his voice.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me give up on Ranma. My passion for him is stronger then ever now and my chances of success are greater now that Akane is gone." Kodachi said with fire in her eyes.

"Ok the last piece of information I have is that Ranma has had relations with Hinako. I heard her say so with my own ears."

Sasuke then played a tape recorder and to Kodachi's dismay she heard the same thing that Sasuke heard and needless to say she was pissed.

"That no good slut how dare she rob Ranma of what should have been mine no matter as soon as I get Ranma to fall for me that bitch is going to pay for defiling my Ranma!" Kodachi shouted with Venom in her voice.

Back At Hinako's Apartment

"Hinako I am leaving for now. I need to talk with Ukyo about this, and let her know what we did together as well. I have a feeling she is going to kill me, but I have to tell her the truth since she is my oldest friend. Kaa-san you can go home if you wish and Happosai if I find out that you..." before Ranma could finish her sentence she had to swat Happosai of her ample ass.

"Yeah I know but old habits die hard. Oh yeah consider this a gift since I am still proud of you for fucking Hinako!" Said Happosai trying to stay on Ranma's good side.

Happosai proceeded to hit several of Ranma's pressure points. Ranma felt a momentary pain but recovered quickly.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ranma asked in an annoyed voice.

"Did you memorize the hand signs Hinako has been using when she drains Ki?" Happosai asked Ranma hoping she did.

"Yeah I memorized them trying to use that Technique I even tried it with a yen piece but it never worked for me." Ranma said with a bit of sadness.

"Well you can do it know. I lied when I said you could never learn it Ranma. You just had to have those pressure points opened. Now you can never say that I never gave you anything useful Giegue Ranma!" Said Happosai who knew she would need that power since he had a vision of an up coming fight.

'I guess I am going to have to get used to my new last name. The things I do to keep my mother happy.' Thought Ranma.

Stage out

I hope everyone enjoyed part three of my first valentine. As you read I didn't have the heart to kill of Nodoka. I would like to also thank everyone who has reviewed this story and for all the kind words. Oh and on an unrelated note for those who are reading and enjoy my other Ranma work "Gone with the wind" I will be taking it down and rewriting it since I feel I can make it so much better then it is since I feel like I rushed it. R and R people


	4. Shampoo's Challenge

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or it's characters they belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi. enjoy part 4 of My first valentine

Ranma left Hinako's Apartment to head back to Ukyo's restaurant using her usual roof to roof transit system. Ranma knew what would happen once she got there and spoke with Ukyo, but figured it would be better to take her lumps now and get it over with. About halfway there she sensed someone following her. When she turned around to find out who it was, she saw it was her strongest female bride to be. Ranma looked in Shampoo's eyes and what she found in them were hurt and confusion.

"Ranma why you go out with teacher on Valentine day? Why you no ask Shampoo to be Valentine? Lastly why you let teacher drain Shampoo dry of battle Ki?" Shampoo asked trying hard be look serious.

"Ok I will answer your questions in order only if you promise not to interrupt me ok?" Ranma replied

"Shampoo promise she no interrupt."

"Ok the answer to your first question is because three days before Valentine's day, Hinako was crying that she would never have a Valentine in her life, so I figured why not make her dream come true and be her valentine for the day. I **'**had**'** no intention of dating her after that." Ranma said stressing the had in the past tense.

"Shampoo see you go out with her only out of pity you have no real feelings for her. Shampoo worry over nothing then." Shampoo said relieved but not getting the hint Ranma sent to her.

'She didn't get that I said had instead of have? I better not say anything about it now the last thing I need is Shampoo giving Hinako the kiss of death' thought Ranma sadly.

"To answer your second question, I didn't ask you to be my Valentine because I already had a Valentine. In addition, I didn't want to have to divide my attention between two females as it wouldn't have been fair to either party. But even if I didn't have Hinako as my Valentine, I would have asked my Kaa-san to be my Valentine so none of you could try to kill me or her since she is a neutral party related to me." Ranma said hoping not to hurt Shampoo anymore then he would have to.

"Shampoo forgive Ranma as long as Shampoo be Ranma Valentine for next year." Shampoo said hoping Ranma would except.

"There isn't going to be a next time Shampoo. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Before you say anything Shampoo answer me this why is it that you chase after me so much?" Ranma asked wanting to here her answer.

"Shampoo love Ranma! Shampoo do anything to be Ranma's wife. Shampoo would even go up against Saffron in fight to death if it mean Shampoo have slight chance of getting with Ranma." Shampoo said with every fiber of her being.

"Shampoo I don't think you love me, I think you are obsessed with me. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have used my weakness to get me to go on dates with you. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have used love potion after love potion to try and get me to marry you against my will. It is already to late now, but I will let you in on a little secret. If you would have listened to me and been my friend without all the crazy potions and ambush dates, things may have gone in your favor. You are a beautiful young Chinese woman and a great martial artist. You trained as much as I do and you love the art as much as I do if not more, and because of that you had my respect but that is all you had and nothing more." Ranma Answered honestly.

"Ranma Shampoo sorry please forgive Shampoo Shampoo promise never to do that again!" Shampoo pleaded as the waterworks began to activate.

Ranma watched as Shampoo eyes began to tear up. Within Seconds her tears began to roll down her cheeks.

'Be strong Ranma if you caved now then she will never leave you alone' Thought Ranma remembering Ukyo's words.

Shampoo seeing that her true tears of sadness wasn't affecting Ranma in any shape or form decided to pull out her trump card in a last ditch effort to get the one she loved.

"Fine then Shampoo have no choice now! Shampoo challenge Ranma in two months time to fight for the ultimate prize. If Shampoo lose Shampoo give up on Ranma, but if Shampoo win Ranma must come back to China and marry Shampoo! Shampoo said with more determination then she had in her life.

"I am sorry Shampoo but I won't accept your challenge. There is no reason for me to do so." Ranma answered honestly.

"Ranma no accept challenge from Shampoo? Then Shampoo must do one final act to regain honor. Ranma please take blade, and cut Shampoo head off. Only with Shampoo's death by former Airen will Shampoo's honor be restored." Shampoo said with the same Determination.

'She is serious about me killing her. I may not love her, but I will not let her commit Seppuku. I would rather cut off my own leg then to be have to live with Shampoo's death on my hands I guess I will be fighting her in two months time then.' Ranma thought to himself.

"Fine then Shampoo I will except your challenge however, don't except me to go easy on you or not train for this fight!" Ranma answered honestly.

"Shampoo have it no other way! See you in tow months Airen! By the way Shampoo forget to say Ranma must fight as female otherwise Ranma forfeit to Shampoo!" Shampoo said in a normal tone.

With that Shampoo left the scene leaving Ranma by herself. Ranma frowned at giving Shampoo false hope, but she didn't have the heart to kill her either.

'What have I gotten myself into? Even with my new technique, the old ghoul has so many tricks up her sleeve that I know she will teach Shampoo for this up coming fight. Yet I have no one to train me. Shit I was so busy talking to Shampoo I forgot I am still outside freezing my behind off in the snow. I better get to Ukyo's and quick.' thought a half way frozen Ranma.

15 minutes later at Ukyo's Restaurant

"Ukyo I need to talk to you about something really important." Ranma announced as soon as he got inside.

"Ranma you can talk later right now you look like you were standing out in the snow for a few hours." Ukyo said with concern and love in her voice.

"Actually 45 minutes, but I have two bombshells to drop on you. Let me start with the smaller one. To sum up what happened in a nutshell, I am going to have one final fight with Shampoo in two months. If I win I get my freedom from her for good, but if I lose I have to go to China and marry her." Ranma said but Ukyo didn't look too worried.

"That shouldn't be a problem for you Ranma since when you fought her you beat her with one kick. Also with all the training you do, Shampoo would never catch up to you with two months." Ukyo said with Ranma's normal cockiness

When Ukyo looked at Ranma's face she didn't see the usual cockiness, but a real serious expression on his face.

"Ukyo of all my brides to be, Shampoo was and still is the one I joke around with the least. Think about it for a moment. Shampoo while she does love me has to marry me and bring me back to her village, or kill my girl half to get her honor back. I know for a fact that she is going to ask the old ghoul for help, and with her wanting Shampoo to be happy as well as preserve her honor she is going to use some sort of extreme training method to increase Shampoo's abilities. For all I know Shampoo may have all the strength of fifty Saffron's before this battle begins." Ranma said in a serious tone.

"Which is why I am going to help you." Said a certain male Amazon.

Ranma turned around to see his Amazon rival Mousse come through the door.

"What could you teach Ranma that would help him win against Shampoo? Your hidden weapon style didn't even work on Shampoo before. What makes you think it will work for Ranma?" Said a doubting Ukyo.

"Shut up for a moment and let me speak! Now as for what I was going to say believe it or not, I know some of the old fossils moves that may help you in your up coming fight. You must win this fight Ranma. I love Shampoo with all my heart, and if you win this fight with her I will have another shot at her!" Mousse answered honestly.

"I will train you in my art of fighting as well Ranma. The more variety you have, the better chance of you winning this. Besides I am not going to lose you now that I am so much closer to having you then I was before. But before I forget to ask you what is the bigger bombshell you have to drop on me?"Ukyo asked not wanting to forget.

"Mousse could you step into the other room for a moment this is private." Ranma said not wanting the news to possibly leak out to the old ghoul and Shampoo.

Mousse complied with Ranma request and stepped into the other room. As soon as Ranma was sure Mousse wasn't within hearing range she spoke.

"Ukyo I won't beat around the bush with you. When I was with Hinako on Valentines day, before I went back to the Tendo dojo we took each others virginity." Ranma said knowing what would come next.

As soon as Ukyo heard these words all the color left her face. Ranma tried to get a response out of Ukyo for about ten minutes only to get no response for her. After five more minutes Ukyo reacted as Ranma expected she would. After a two hour beat down from Ukyo, the rage she felt left her body. Ranma then looked at herself in the mirror to see her face had only a few lumps and her shoulder was popped out of place. After popping her shoulder back in place Ukyo spoke the first thoughts that came to her mind.

"Why Ranma? Why did you do that with her of all people? Didn't anyone teach you that sex is something that you are suppose to do with the person you are married to and not just some random woman?" Ukyo asked in a scolding tone.

"Ukyo come on now. You know for a fact that Mr Soatome never taught me anything other then martial arts. I asked him about it once, and he told me not to worry about that because the birds and the bees would distract me from the art. When I was living in the Tendo household I couldn't talk to anyone about it. Akane would think I was a pervert, jump to the worse possible conclusion, then would either beat me up or send me flying still leaving me clueless. Nabiki would have most likely blackmail me because I was clueless about sex, as well as charge me for the information. I would have asked Kasumi but with all the craziness I had to deal with in my life I never had any time." Ranma once again answered honestly.

"Are to telling me that before you had sex with Hinako you didn't even know what sex was?" Ukyo asked is surprise in her voice.

"I only knew about the gender sex and that was it. When they had sex education in school I was either rescuing Akane from some crazy person or dealing with some other problem." Ranma said speaking only the truth.

Upon hearing Ranma's explanation, and thinking about everything she just heard Ukyo felt bad for Ranma.

'His father gets Ranma engaged to me, Akane and I don't know how many others, yet he couldn't teach Ranma about the birds and the bees? What did he expect Ranma to do with me or Akane if he ever got married to one of us?' Ukyo thought with sadness in her voice.

"I am sorry Ranma for the beat down I gave you. While I am upset that you gave your virginity to Hinako instead of me, you didn't know anything about it no thanks to your father. If you want I would teach about the birds and the bees sense I did get the boy talk and the girl talk some time ago. Ukyo said trying to put the past behind her.

"We can do that after I win this fight with Shampoo because if I lose I will be getting hands on experience from Shampoo." Ranma said.

"Good point Ranma I don't want to lose you to her. I will go get Mousse from the back room so he can begin training you." Said Ukyo not wanting to lose Ranma.

Ukyo went to get him only to find him out cold with a dart in his neck. Upon removing the dart Ukyo found a note attached to the dart. It read:

**_I will give him the antidote after Son-in-laws duel is over. Tell son in law that he better train because if he doesn't Shampoo will dominate him._**

'I see the old woman already knows and is already training Shampoo as we speak. Ranma you haven't got a moment to lose!' Ukyo thought to herself.

Meanwhile back at the Cat Cafe

"Shampoo normally I would be pissed at you for making such a rash decision, but you did think it through somewhat by asking for two months to train as well as telling Ranma to fight in his weaker form. However as we both know Ranma isn't just any normal opponent. He was beaten some of the most powerful fighters in the world, and is among the top five best martial artists in the world. Lucky for you, your great grandmother has plenty of tricks and experience to pass on to you for this fight." Cologne said with pride not only in herself but Ranma.

"Thank you great grandmother Shampoo do whatever take to have Ranma!" Shampoo said with the same deterination in her voice.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear, because this training is going to be for your greatest challenge yet. But first I am going to have to use some special Amazon herbs on your body. With these you be able to stay up for 3 months straight without any negative side effects, but when the effect leaves your system you will fall sleep for 25 days to recover the sleep you lost." Said Cologne.

"Thank you great grandmother Shampoo no let you down!" Shampoo said in a happy tone.

'Just you wait son-in-law when I am through with Shampoo, she will make Saffron look like Akane in comparison! But if I know you son-in-law, you will find some way to make this interesting you always do.' Cologne said from previous experience.

At the Tendo Household

"Hinako as an educator I have full respect for you, but as a family man I don't want to be in the same room as you! You go on one date with Akane's former groom to be causing him to break up with her and now you want to ask me to date you? The answer is no!" SOun said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Please Soun believe it or not you are my first love. I been wanting to ask you out ever since you helped me get here a year and a half ago." Hinako answered honestly.

"No I won't do it for three reasons. The first one I already stated, The second is that I will be fateful to my dead wife until I die. So when I do I will be together with her again, and she will know that I kept our vows even when death did us part. Last but not least, even if I wasn't going to be fateful to my dead wife I would never go out with you. I hate you more then Satin for what you have done! Now get out of my house before I call the police and say that you are trespassing on my property!" Soun said the with even more venom in his voice.

Hinako looked at Soun's face and saw pure malice and anger in his aura. Her eyes began to form tears only for her to stop at the last second.

"Before I go let me give you this advice. If you ever want anyone to become close to your youngest daughter she needs to learn how to trust and communicate with that person. That was why Ranma and Akane failed. Did you ever talk with Akane about this?" Said Hinako, but Soun wasn't listening.

Before Hinako could give him anymore advice Soun grabbed the phone and began to dial 911. Before he could make the fake report Hinako ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her.

'I see that what Happosai said was true he does hate me and wants nothing to do with me. No matter I will go to Ukyo's shop, find Ranma, and let him know I am all his now.' Hinako thought as she felt the Anti Ranma Hinako in her mind disappear.

While running Hinako has some more thoughts about what happened the day before with Ranma. Just the thought of doing it with Ranma again made her panties get moist. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind before she could cum on herself, Hinako ran the rest of the way to Ukyo's restaurant only to over hear the current situation at hand.

Stage out

So end part 4 of my first Valentine. I thank those who put my story into there favorites and alerts as well as those who take the time to review my work. To answer your question slaaneshgod sadly I don't have a beta reader. I just read each of my chapters several times to in an attempt to root out errors I find in my work and reread it to see if it flows better. I agree with you on the account of correcting one own writing 100 percent. Also for those who didn't know this when Ranma is in his female form I will use her instead of him and visa versa.

On a personal note this site need more Ranma Hinako fanfics I just looked through the site and saw that my fanfic is the only one with a Ranma and Hinako paring in this way and I must say I am saddened my it T-T. Remember people R and R but even if you don't I will see this fanfic through to the end :D


	5. The Aftermath Pt 3

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot line to this fanfiction but I don't make a dime off of it. Enjoy Part five of My first Valentine

"Ranma what is this I hear about you challenging that Amazon girl to a fight? You better not be doing something stupid?" Hinako said in her scolding tone.

"Hinako he has done the Norm with the exception of risking everything on an all or nothing fight. If he wins Shampoo will leave him alone for good, but if he loses he has to go with her back to China and marry her!" Ukyo said passively.

When Ranma looked at Hinako she looked exactly like Ukyo did when he told her he had sex with Hinako. However when Hinako responded instead of wailing on Ranma she grabbed on to him crying.

"Ranma I don't want to lose you. I did what we agreed on and as Happosai said Soun hates me because he thinks that I am the reason you broke up with Akane." Hinako said still upset that her first love hates her.

"That man is blind everyone around Ranma could see that it wouldn't work. If he can't see the truth and wants to hate you for it that is his loss. Excuse me for asking, but what exactly did you both agree on?" Ukyo asked since she was left out the loop.

"We agree that we would give it a try with the one other person we still had some feelings for. In my case that would be you Ukyo and in Hinako's case Soun. If either of us felt that we cared for the other person more then we would go our separate ways otherwise we would get together." Ranma said filling her in.

'So Ran Chan is finally making an effort to put an end to all of this and now it is down to me and Hinako. I want Ranma to be mine so badly, but if I lose to Hinako I will still be Ranma's friend no matter what.' Ukyo thought with a smile on her face.

"Now back to the matter at hand. I am going to have to go on a training trip so I can meet up with Herb. He owes me a favor so it is time to cash in and get some training." Ranma said remembering the other person who shared the same curse as him.

"I am coming with you Ranma you will need someone to cook for you and who better then your best friend?" Ukyo said hoping she would get a chance to make her move.

"I am coming as well Ranma. I may look like a regular school teacher but I have some outdoor... Achoo!" Hinako sneezed.

"Bless you Hinako, and no you need to get home and in your bed. I don't want you getting sick on me so please stay here." Ranma said in a parental tone.

"Ranma quit treating me like a child I am going and I am not taking no for an answer!" Hinako said trying her best to be stubborn.

Hinako then whispered something into Ranma's ear that made him lose the color in his face.

"Ranma what did she say to you?" Ukyo asked wanting to know.

"Believe me when I say this you don't want to know. I need to take Hinako home. We will meet you in the morning Ukyo unless Hinako is still sick then I will meet you alone." Ranma answered.

Hinako's apartment 10 minutes later

'I am here already? Wow I didn't even break a sweat. Not much training in this, but it does mean I am getting somewhat faster but I doubt it can compare to whatever Shampoo is learning from the old ghoul.' Ranma thought to himself.

Hinako ran into her room as fast as she could. She then sucked up about four hours worth of Ki from her fish changing her into her adult form. Ranma went to the kitchen and got a glass of hot water pouring it on herself changing her once again back into a guy.

'it feels good to be back in my own gender again. Now I better go make sure Hinako's is alright before I go to sleep on the couch.' Thought Ranma.

Ranma went to Hinako's bedroom and knocked on the door. When Hinako gave Ranma the ok he came into the room to find Hinako wearing some very skimpy nightwear that barely hid her goodies an hugged all her curves. Needless to say Ranma was aroused, but turned around to hide his growing erection.

"I just came in here to see if you were ok if you need me I will be on the couch going to sleep. I will be leaving here in the morning to meet up with Ukyo so for my sake get some rest and get better. I would be hurt to find out that you are still sick or worse when I come back" Ranma said trying to avoid what he knew Hinako was trying to do.

Ranma was about to walk right out her room when Hinako hugged Ranma from behind making sure that her well developed crest rubbed against his back.

"Ranma you aren't going anywhere tonight unless you are coming into my bed and fuck my brains out!" Hinako said in a very suductive tone.

'I got to think of something that won't arouse me. I hate to do it to her but as long as I still have feelings for Ukyo I can't fuck her again. I need to calm down now. I need to think of something that will kill my hard on I got it Hinako as a cat girl! Hinako as a cat girl!' Ranma chanted feeling the fear override his hormones.

Hinako looked at Ranma's pants and noticed that his erection was dying at an alarming rate. Wondering why this was so she decided to dig for some answers in a childish sort of way.

"Don't tell me you are going to need Viagra at your age? You were just hard and ready for action just a few moments ago so what happened?" Hinako said trying to get Ranma back into the mood.

"What!? Giegue Ranma doesn't need no stinking Viagra! I just thought of you as a cat girl. My fear can override almost any emotion including me wanting to have sex with you." Ranma admitted with pride.

"Ranma you are being very naughty right now not tending to your lover's needs! Are you really going to leave me here all aroused and in need? Look at me just the thought of doing it with you is making my panties wet." Hinako said showing Ranma the damp spot in her underwear.

'I can't give in! Hinako as a cat girl! Hinako as a cat girl! Hinako as a cat girl!' Ranma chanted feeling himself get aroused once again.

Ranma kept chanting that in his head, but the more he kept chanting that the less it worked. Eventually he looked at Hinako and while he imaged her as a woman with the cat ears and tail his arousal didn't decease but increased. When Hinako saw this a smile came across her face.

"I knew you couldn't resist me forever Ranma! Now lets satisfy our need together." Said Hinako as she jumped onto Ranma and began riding him like a cowgirl.

At the Tendo Household

"Akane come on it is time for dinner you got to come down sometime and eat!"

Kasumi said this to no avail. Ever since Ranma left her she had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. She wouldn't eat or drink for that matter. Kasumi would leave her food outside her room only to find it there either untouched or eaten by Akane's pet pig P-Chan. Even though it was less then two days everyone was concerned.

"I poor little Akane she is a mess and it is all that her teacher's fault if it wasn't for her Ranma would still be here and Akane wouldn't be in her room refusing to eat!" Soun said with tears in his eyes.

Nabiki overhearing this had enough of her father living in his fantasy world and for once decided that it was time for him to face reality and who better to do it then the daughter who never joked?

"Daddy where were you when they handed out the brain? Believe it or not Akane and Ranma were destined to fail. I love my sister with all my heart, but as it was said before, she has been damaged thanks to Kuno and the boys at school. It is because of this Akane couldn't trust any man. It didn't help when me and Kasumi push Akane onto Ranma because we didn't want a younger guy. But to be honest if I knew what I did now back then I would have took the engagement from the start." Nabiki said with regret in her voice.

"Nabiki don't blame yourself, and don't you dare blame your sisters either! Ranma was the one who made the move to go out on a date with Hinako behind her back!" Soun said with fury in his voice.

"You are right daddy, Ranma did go out with her behind her back. He did it without me even knowing about it which is quite a achievement. but to keep up with the facts I got the story from him. His original reason for going out with her was so she could have one Valentine. so if she never had one after that, she could say she had a least one Valentine. A sweet move on Ranma's account, but a very foolish one with Akane's mind state." Nabiki explained to her father.

"I have to ask you Nabiki do you know why he would go as far as renounce his father's last name and take his mother's to save her and get out of the marriage agreement?" Soun asked since he knew Ranma would never think up something like that.

"Yes Father I know why he did that as well. While there have been many times I heard Ranma say he would get leave Akane, he never did it because of his honor. Eventually he came to me for a solution about four months ago. Me knowing Ranma's personally, I figured even if I gave him the answer to his problem he would never use it. So I gave him the answer and for a period of time he kept putting up with everything. It was two things that made him go through with it. The first being he got a piece of advice from Ukyo telling him to gain a spine, and stand up instead of being pushed around. The second is he developed some feelings for Hinako. With my plan, the advice he got from Ukyo, and the feelings he had for Hinako he got himself out of the agreement you and Genma made with is honor still intact." Nabiki said giving Soun the answer he was looking for.

When Nabiki finished talking she looked at her father's face and saw that it was drained of all emotion. She then turned around and saw that Akane was outside of her room and she had anger all over her face.

"Nabiki you Jerk! How could you put that idea into his head? You are suppose to be on my side you know blood is thicker then water!" Akane said with malice in her voice.

"Akane you should know be by know that for the right price I will help anyone with any problem. Ranma gave me 1,000,000 yen he made from selling your food to the exterminators, and even crushed 3 pieces of coal into diamonds as well. There was no way I could say no to that. Besides with the way Ranma was I thought he would never use the plan." Nabiki answered honestly.

"Well Nabiki thanks to you along with Ukyo and Hinako Ranma is gone. Also as of now I have 2 daughters not 3. Now I want you out of my house now! You are over 18 and if you don't pack your stuff and leave in less then 30 minutes I will call the police!" Soun said with enough venom in his voice to kill Saffron.

"As far as I am concerned Nabiki like Daddy said he has two daughters I only have one sister! Lastly if you aren't out this house in 30 minutes I will punch you a ticket you will never forget!" Akane said with the same amount of venom in her voice that her had in his.

Nabiki seeing the same look on her Father's face that he gave Hinako knew that he was serious when he said this. Not showing any emotions she packed up her clothes which wasn't much since she would use Akane's clothes all majority of time, her favorite Manga's and her computer equipment into a small suitcase. However no sooner did she finish and was about to walk out the door with 15 minutes still left Akane pulled out her mallet and used it to send Nabiki flying like she used to do with Ranma.

Nodoka's house 45 minutes later

'It looks like another quiet evening for me. I know Ranma is working out his romantic issues, but he should have came home with me instead of living with Ukyo. Doing so I wouldn't be so..."

Nodoka's chain of thought was broken when she heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. When she went upstairs to her surprise she found Nabiki inside her room on her bed with some marks on her. While Ranma could walk away from a trip on the Akane Airlines without serious injury the same couldn't be said of Nabiki. Nabiki had a broken Jaw from where she was hit with Akane's hammer. Her body took some damage from going through her both roofs as well. The only thing that save her from anymore injury was the fact that she landed on Nodoka's extra soft bed which absorbed all of the impact damage instead of her body.

"Nabiki what in the world happened to you?" Nodoka asked with concern in her voice.

"Akane happened to me. I came clean to Mr. Tendo where Ranma got the idea to renounce his name to get out of the agreement. What I didn't expect was Akane to come out of her room and here me say what I said to him. When I finished telling him this not only did he disown me, Akane sent me flying as soon as a I finished packing. When I see Ranma I will have to let him know that now we have another thing in common besides getting Soun's demon head treatment." Nabiki tried to joke but the pain stopped her.

"Nabiki until you get better you will be staying here. There is no way I can let you go out there in that condition. Besides even if you weren't hurt you are homeless since Soun kicked you out and disowned you." Nodoka stated point out the obvious.

"Thank you I won't stay here for free though. When I get better I will pay you rent and expenses for everything I use." Nabiki said trying to keep her pride.

"Nabiki the only thing I want you to do for me is go to college, get a good education, become successful, and lastly help me with the budget around here." Nodoka stated knowing she was speaking Nabiki's language.

As soon as Nabiki heard the word budget a bittersweet smile came across her face.

'Kasumi I am so sorry for what will happen to you in the next month, because without me to manage the budget of the household you along with Akane and Soun will be out on the streets' Nabiki thought to herself

Hinako's apartment the next morning

Ranma woke up early in the morning to find himself spooning with Hinako who was now in her child form. Ranma using all his skills he had at escaping got himself out without waking Hinako. He then took a quick shower to get the scent of sex off of him, got dressed, and moved as fast as he could to get back to Ukyo's restaurant. When he got there Ukyo had everything packed and was waiting for Ranma.

"Ranma I take it that Hinako won't be coming with us?" Ukyo asked with concern.

"No Ukyo she won't be coming with us." Ranma answered in a normal tone.

Stage out

Kixen: So this concludes another chapter of my first Valentine I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far

Ukyo: Yeah I am enjoying the story so far since I am one of the major characters in the story, but why couldn't you make it where I get Ranma instead of Hinako?

Kixen: If you look through Ranma 1/2 section of the site you will see that there are far more Ranma/Ukyo fanfic then Ranma/Hinako would you have rather me wrote a Ranma/Kodachi finfic or worse another Ranma/Akane one?

Ranma: If you ever pair me up with Kodachi I swear I will kill myself

Kixen: Chill out Ranma now. Now for all the people who have read my fanfic, Put it on alert, favorites, and/or reviewed it I thank you. See you next time :D


	6. Family schemes and Shampoo's progess

Disclamer? Ok if you don't know by now I don't own Ranma 1/2 then you are even more insane the Kodachi. Enjoy part 6 of my first Valentine

At the Tendo Household the next day

_Insert Cackletta's theme here_

"The nerve of her giving Ranma an idea like that! But what can I do now? I know I will find Ranma, make him take back his father's last name and... oh who am I kidding like he would do that unless I make it worth his while or... forced him to. But how? I can't kidnap Hinako she will drain me dry of my battle aura, But his mother I can handle." Akane said to herself outloud

Akane then went on and planned her plot on how she was going to get Ranma back in under her thumb unaware that her older sister Kasumi had heard everything she was saying and plotting. Kasumi hoping that Akane wouldn't go through with her plan walked to the stairs only to see Genma and Soun downstairs talking among themselves.

"Genma what are we going to do? We can't join the schools if your son is with Hinako." Soun said in a normal tone.

"Don't worry old friend I have a plan that will work, once the first phase of our plan is complete we can have Akane, Nabiki, or Kasumi marry Ranma as we planned." Genma said in a positive voice.

"Don't you dare mention that traitor in my presence again! It is because of Nabiki that Ranma got the idea to renounce your last name! But tell me what is your plan?" Soun said the last part without the venom in his voice

"The plan is this Soun. We go to my ex wife's home and kidnap her. We then let Hinako know that we found out about this and she will tell Ranma. Once we have Ranma where we want him we hit him with the moxibustion point. Without his strength he won't be able to fight back. Then we will have him get married to either Akane or Kasumi." Genma said confidently.

"There is a flaw in your plan old friend. Ranma will need his strength to run the dojo also we don't have the chart for the moxibustion point." Soun voiced.

Genma then reached into his uniform and pulled out a copy of the moxbustionpoint chart and the original. Soun then voiced another flaw he found in the plan.

"There is another Flaw in your plan what about Hinako? You know she isn't going give up Ranma without a fight and I don't want her to drain the Ki out of us."

"I wasn't away for nothing dear friend. I know of the promise he made to Hinako so I went and found the day pill. He will have weak Ranma swallow it, and then when Hinako comes he will be all over Akane or Kasumi to the point were she will leave him for good and by the time the effects wear off it will be too late." Genma said with a smile on his face.

"Ok I like your plan Genma lets inform Akane of it. But for the sake of my oldest daughter lets leave her out of it because if it fails I don't want her to come down with us." Soun said with concern for his oldest daughter.

Lucky for Kasumi the two middle aged Martial artists didn't notice her there. Kasumi then moved as quickly and quietly as she could and went back to her room. Just as soon as she got to her room her phone went off. When Kasumi picked up the phone she heard the voice of her younger sister Nabiki.

"Hello Nabiki where are you? Please tell me that you are ok?" Kasumi asked with concern in her voice.

"I am fine Onee-Chan, but I have to let you know that in less then a month the house will on longer be in the Tendo name." Nabiki explained.

"What are you talking about Nabiki mother's insurance money has been covering the cost of the bills." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi mother's money ran out the same time I began all the betting pools and blackmailing. If it wasn't for all the long nights I put into looking over the finances and paying for the bills we would have been out on the streets." Nabiki said explaining the real reason why she became the ice queen other then her love of money.

"Where are you dear sister? Please tell me that you are alright." Kasumi pleaded to her younger sister.

"I am at my adoptive mother's house. Before you ask what happened let me tell you. When you were out yesterday your father was in his fantasy world saying it was Hinako's fault for Akane and Ranma not working so I told him the truth, and where he got the idea to renounce his name. Needless to say your father and sister didn't like the idea and told me to leave. When I was about to leave out the door Akane sent me flying air Akane right through your roof and Nodoka's. When I told her the story she adopted me and now she is nursing me back to health." Nabiki explaining everything to her sister.

"I see so what are you going do when you get better?" Kasumi asked.

"I plan on going to college and become a lawyer. My advice to you is to get out of that house before it is too late. If I know daddy he will try to marry you off to some rich husband so he can keep the house once he finds out that he will lose it. Otherwise you will never be able to be with the one you love." Nabiki said knowing what her father would do to keep his link to his dead wife.

"What about Akane dear sister? Even with what she has done to you she is still your blood sister as well." Kasumi said in a motherly tone.

"No Kasumi she is your sister not mine. She made it clear that she has one older sister. I am no more then a shit stain to her now. I first I thought she was saying it out of anger and I would have let it go, but as soon as she punched me an airline ticket that was only reserved for Ranma, and Kuno she crossed the line! By the way who is it that you love Kasumi? Don't tell me it is Dr. Tofu?" Nabiki asked removing the malice from her voice.

"No I am in love with Ryu Kumon. We have been secretly dating for the past few months. Yesterday was our latest date and he had asked me to move in with him yesterday. I told him I would think about it. In light of this information you are giving me I am going to except and move in with him. Nabiki I will talk to you later I hear daddy coming bye." Kasumi said finally letting her secret out of the closet.

As soon as Kasumi hung up her phone Soun and Genma came into her room along with Akane.

"Kasumi we need you to make us some Dinner. There isn't any leftovers in the fridge, and we haven't eaten since this morning." Soun said hearing his stomach growl.

"Why don't you have Akane make you her Curry? You did agree that once a week that you would let Akane make her curry ever since you found out that it was actually edible." Kasumi suggested hoping Akane would take the bait.

"They she is right I will be in the kitchen making it. Thank you Kasumi." Genma said wanting to eat some of the only meal Akane could get right.

"You are welcome dear sister. Oh and you don't have to make me any I am not hungry." Kasumi said before excusing herself.

Akane then went running down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen. Soun and Genma then went downstairs along with her. Kasumi then began to pack her things into the suitcase that Nabiki and Ranma gave her when they went on the cruise they won for three. She only needed that one Suitcase because like Nabiki she had very little clothes. However unlike Nabiki it wasn't because she borrows Akane's clothes. It was because other then her home maker clothes she only had a weeks worth of dress clothes and two bathing suits. Once Kasumi packed up everything that was hers she grabbed her phone and left out the door.

'Good bye house of oppression and madness while I have lived in you since I was born, the love and happiness has vanished and the only thing that is left in you is madness. I hope that they don't go through with that crazy plan please don't go through with it.' Kasumi thought to herself.

Kasumi Walked about 2 blocks away from the house and when she felt she was a safe distance away she called a cab. Kasumi may have appeared to be many things but a fool wasn't one of them. She knew what would happen if she became homeless and shuttered at the thought of having to sell her virgin body to make a small amount of yen for herself.

'There are only two men I would ever allow to touch me in that matter. One of them I missed my change with because of my foolishness, and the other if things are go right will get some on our wedding night' Kasumi thought with mixed feelings.

Somewhere in the middle of the Desert

Cologne watched as her great grandaughter sent up a massive tower of Lavender Ki from her body. The power was so great that when it came crashing down a 1000 foot crater was left where Shampoo was standing however Shampoo herself was left unharmed.

'That girl has already found her emotion that she excels at, and created her own powerful Ki attack and in less then two days. Ranma while you are a great martial artist, you will not be able to beat my great grandaughter this time.' Cologne thought as she watched shampoo's training.

"Shampoo did it Shampoo create ultimate Ki attack like lost boy, but used different emotion. (AN: I dare you readers to guess which emotion Shampoo used to create her power.) Shampoo no tell you what it is until match with Ranma!" Shampoo said with a smile on her face.

"That is great Shampoo there is one other move that I am going to teach you Shampoo, but in order for you to use it I am going it you will need to learn how to use your Chi energy correctly. If you master this move your power will be increased to the point where even the gods themselves will have a hard time defeating you." Cologne thought as she took out an ancient scroll that had eight points on it.

At the Kuno Estate

"Sasuke what news have you to report to me?" Kodachi asked in a normal tone for her.

"Mistress I have just found out that Ranma is going out of town with his childhood friend Ukyo on a training trip. It appears that Ranma has gotten himself into match with Shampoo that will cost him his freedom if he loses." Sasuke said with no emotion in his voice.

"So you are saying that if he loses to the amazon girl Ranma will have to marry that Amazon bimbo? I will not allow it! Sasuke if you know where they are going take me to them. Even if I must be in the presence of that other woman I will do anything it takes to help my Ranma win!" Kodachi said hoping to win some brownie points with Ranma.

'if my plan works then I will be able to get on Ranma Darling's good side while sending some time with him.' Thought Kodachi as she trembled with excitement.

"I will not allow It dear sister! I will make sure you stay here and keep as far away as possible from Ranma! Ranma must lose so Shampoo can take him away for good leaving the fair Akane to myself!" Kuno said in a rightous voice.

"Brother you need to get you head checked! Ranma has no interest in that bitch Tendo Akane! Why don't you go and get with her?!" Kodachi asked in an annoyed tone.

"Dear sister she still believe he will come back to her! If she watches Ranma lose and get taken taken away to China with Shampoo then the last of her hope will be taken and she will be ripe for the picking!" kuno said with hope in his voice.

"Dear brother you are insane. The bitch will never want you even if your life depended on it!" Kodachi snapped.

"What did you call my love twisted sister?" Kuno asked even though he heard her clearly.

"I called her a Bitch! B as in bottom of the barrel, I as in irritating like my last period, T as in a in a turbulent storm, C as in chicken head, and H as in a screeching harpy!" Kodachi said laughing at the end of that statement.

"That is it twisted sister for that you suffer a fate worse then death!" Kuno vowed.

"Bring it on Dear brother I will make you regret ever messing with the black rose HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kodachi laughed before blocking a blow from her brother.

Sasuke then watched with sadness and dismay as his masters fought each other once again.

'I wish they wouldn't fight and got along like a brother and sister should.' Thought Sasuke as he watched from a safe distance.

Stage Out

Kixen: So end another chapter of my first Valentine

Ukyo: Hey why wasn't I in the chapter?

Kixen: While this chapter was shorter then the rest it was to bring out some development of a few characters your don't need anymore developing

Ukyo: Also what is with that Cackletta theme thing in the beginning?

Kixen: What I needed Evil plot music for Akane, Soun and Genma's plots so sue me! By the way I don't own the music or the rights to that either!

Ukyo: Well anyways Kixen would like to thank everyone who has took time out of their day to read, review, and is extremely happy for those who put the story on alert or in their favorites I would also like to announce that I will be Kixen's co host at the end of each story from now on.

Kixen: way to take the surprise out. Anyways people R and R this is Kixen and Ukyo signing off until next time!


	7. The last leaf falls

Disclaimer: If you think I own any part of Ranma 1/2 you are just a crazy as Kodachi was in the anime/manga. Enjoy Chapter seven of my first valentine

One week later at Herbs village

"Soatome Ranma we meet once again. So what do I owe the honor of you showing up here at my village?"

"Ok for starters don't ever mention that last name around me anymore that is the last name of my good for nothing except martial arts ex father it is now Giegue Ranma. Second I am here to cash in on a favor. I need to train here for six and the half weeks for a fight with Shampoo. Normally I wouldn't ask for help but with her learning who knows what from her great grandmother Cologne I am not taking any chances."

"Did you say Cologne as in elder of the Amazon's Cologne? While I can help you I have a visitor here from another village that is far stronger then me that I know will be willing to train you. By the way who are these two young ladies with you?"

"The one with the giant spatula is my childhood friend Ukyo. The one in the green dress is my girlfriend Hinako. I will explain how that came to be a little later, but first my friends and I are in need of a hot bath."

"I take it that there will want a mixed bath so you can be with your girlfriend and childhood friend while they bathe."

"Why would you even say something like that? Of course we will have separate bath rooms!"

"Just kidding Ranma I mean we of all should people know that females need their privacy!"

No sooner did Herb finish his sentence a bucket of cold water came their way triggering their curses and once again transformed them into females. As soon as they saw who splashed them they both said Ranma's famous phrase whenever he got turned into a she by someone.

"Hey what did you do that for?"

"Come on master herb we like you better as a woman show us those round orbs you have on your female chest!"

"Yeah I mean besides that other woman from the other village you are the only female we know here and messing with her will get us our asses handed to us in a one hit KO!"

"You think I won't do the same thing?! Besides we have guests here behave yourselves! Sometimes I swear you two are nothing but a bunch of bad kids!"

Lime and Mint were about to go back to the other side of the village when they caught a glimpse of Hinako in her adult form. One look and within seconds they were running towards Hinako at blinding speed. Ranma knowing he couldn't reach them in time did the hand signs he memorized watching Hinako then formed his hands into a circle sucking the two warriors dry of their lust k leaving them unable to move.

'I guess it works on those who use lust Ki as well as battle Ki. Crap what the fuck? I guess since I don't change form as Hinako does when she absorbs Ki the extra Ki is stored in my body and shit it hurts I better release it!'

Ranma then placed her hands in the form of a circle and released all the Ki he absorbed into the sky.

"Ranma did you do what I think you just did? Cause if you did, then why would you need training for when you could just suck your opponent dry?"

"I know the old ghoul can fight without using Ki and If I miss my guess she will teach Shampoo how to do so as well since like me they will try to be ready for anything I can throw at them!"

Before Herb could speak a woman in her late 30's came to the scene. She stood 6 feet even, had long green hair and lavender colored eyes. Her bosom was a large C cup and her hips rivaled Hinako's in her adult form. Her waist had the shape of an hourglass and her body while wasn't overly ripped was lean and well toned.

"Young lady I see you have the ability to absorb Ki in any shape or form as long as it is visible. If you can promise me that you will be my successor then I will train you in the art of using your Ki. I can also train you in the art of wind as well."

"Giegue Ranma never turns down a chance to learn something new in martial arts so I will take you up on your offer. By the way what is your name?"

"My name is Rumiko Takahashi. (AN: For those who read my second Ranma story I posted before taking down yes it is the same character from that story) I also heard what you were saying to Herb before about you only having 7 weeks before you have to fight the great granddaughter of Cologne. Since you are going to fight her I will give you teach you the basics of a very powerful Ki attack, but in order to use it you must use a large amount of Ki. The more Ki you put into it the more devastating the attack will be."

"Excuse me Ms Rumiko I can absorb Ki as well so do you mind if I train with my Ranma when you train her?"

"I have no problem doing that, but the other training only Ranma will learn as she will be my successor and not you."

Meanwhile at Nodoka's house

"Nabiki I hope you like the meal I made for you so please try and eat."

"Yes Kaa-san Giegue and thank you for the meal."

"Nabiki how many times do I have to ask you not to call me by our last name. Please just call me Mom, Mommy, or Kaa-san."

'Wait until Ranma comes back and finds out he has an older sister I bet he will flip his lid when he does.'

Before Nabiki could say anything else She heard a crash at the front door. She still couldn't move near fast enough to get downstairs to find out who it was, but after she heard the voices of the two people who turned their backs on her she knew there would be problems.

"What the hell are you three doing here? You know that you aren't welcome here!"

"Do you think we care Nodoka? Once this is said and done you will be my sister in law because the schools will be merged after this!"

"I don't think so last I remembered Ranma is with Hinako and lets just say that he has proven himself to be a man among men with her if you know what I mean."

"What that pervert had his way with Hinako? When we are married I will make sure he suffers for giving his virginity to that bitch!"

"You won't be doing no such thing. Now get out of my house before I make it so you can never have kids ever again!"

Nodoka then took the Giegue honor blade and pointed it right towards Genma's genitals. However Genma wasn't fazed one bit. While he would have been scared If it was Ranma, Shampoo, or Ryoga doing this he knew for a fact that he was far faster and stronger then his ex wife. He then hit her with the mixobustion point technique casing her to drop her sword and then knocked her out. As soon as Genma, Soun and Akane were about to leave Nabiki choose to appear at the worse time.

'shit they beat Nodoka and I know I am no match for them if they decide to kill me now then my life is over with.'

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't the bitch we all know and loathe Nabiki. I am going to so enjoy beating the shit out of you! When I am through with you are going to be begging for me to end your miserable life!"

"No Akane instead of killing her we will take her with us! So instead of having one hostage we will have two!"

Genma then hit Nabiki with the Mixobustion point technique and then knocked her out gently.

"Besides I want to get even with that bitch for what she did to me in the past and since neither of you care for her anymore I can get my revenge against her and without her strength she will not be able to fight back with what little martial arts skills she has!"

Genma then tossed the knocked out Nabiki and Nodoka into breathable sacks and left the house as fast as they could.

'soon Ranma you will be mine and when you are I will make sure to beat you to a pulp for fucking that bitch!'

At the Kuno estate

"It seems you have lost dear sister and as for your punishment for trying to aid Ranma you will be restrained and spanked for two hours by myself!"

"Dear brother there is only one person who can touch my behind like that is Ranma! I swear if you lay one hand on me you will wish you never heard of the name Kodachi Kuno!"

"You will learn your place twisted sister and please don't hate me what I am doing to you is out of love it will only sting a little so brace yourself."

Kuno had his sister in arm and legs restraints and in five seconds removed the bottom of Kodachi's school uniform and Black rose panties revealing her smooth well toned ass.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more then it is going to hurt me twisted Sister!"

Kuno then raised his hand as high as he could and with all the force he could brought it down and smacked Kodachi's ass as hard as he could. Kodachi normally immune to pain since she would fight with the females of the Nerima Wreaking Crew couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain. Kuno continued to spank his sister harder and harder for the next two hours until her behind was glowing bright red.

"Do you yield dear twisted sister to the might of the Blue Thunder?"

"You will pay for this brother no one spanks me and get's off to it I will make sure to chop of your tool!"

What are you talking about? There is no way I would get off to you!"

"Take a look at your pants Brother! But I don't blame you no one can resist me not even my own brother! I would love to see what everyone thinks of you for getting off to your own sister!"

'Damn it I can't believe I am hard off of spanking my sister I will never be able to live this down!'

"This isn't over twisted sister you will pay for making a fool of the Blue Thunder!"

Kuno then released his sister and ran to the nearest restroom to take care of his 'little problem'

Herbs village 4 hours later

"I think I finally got it down Hinako send me as much Ki as you can muster!"

Hinako complied with Ranma's Request and sent him a large amount of Ki changing her back into her child form. Ranma absorbed all of it using Happosai's special technique. Then before it would hurt him Ranma focused all of the Ki he absorbed into him, used the special hand signs Rumiko showed him and shouted out K.I Starstorm.

Instantly his body began to glow golden like his Moko Takabishi attack and within seconds meteors began raining from the sky. Ranma then willed where he wanted the Ki Meteors to land and they went there perfectly. When Rumiko saw this she clapped her hands.

"That was excellent Ranma you learned that move five times faster then I could teach it to myself. Now on to the next step of your training which will be teaching you how to build your tolerance so you can hold more Ki longer within yourself then I will teach you how to use your Ki for defense. Hinako you need to practice more on the Ki Starstorm, but for now do the exercises that I am about to show you with Ranma."

Hinako was more then happy to comply with Rumiko's command. It had been Three full days since Ukyo had been forced to drop out of the running leaving Hinako to become's Ranma's now official girlfriend.

_Flashback three Days ago_

"_Ranma honey I have to ask you something very important to ask you."_

"_What is it UC-Chan?"_

"_Ranma would you ever take that worthless baka's last name back?"_

"_Never UC-Chan If I did then I would have marry one of the Tendo girls to for fill the Soatome Tendo contract meaning I would be stuck with that not cute macho chick who won't even listen to me!"_

"_I see well believe it or not I have some bad news for you Ranma."_

_Ranma then looked at Ukyo's face and could see she was on the verge of tears. Ranma hated to see a female cry more then anything especially his childhood friend/ Cute bride to be. Ranma tried to get her to turn off the waterworks but failed miserably. _

"_Ranma I am sorry but without your last name being your fathers the wedding contract is null and void. As it stated I would be married to Soatome Ranma and no one else. If by chance Soatome Ranma died or didn't exist anymore the contract would be null and void and that I would return home."_

"_I am sorry UC-Chan I know you had your heart set out on me, and to be honest I really wanted to give you a fair shot at my heart... Wait a minute Ukyo even though that contract is now null and void why can't you just go after Giegue Ranma?"_

"_That would be because my father recently got me engaged to someone else and unlike you I am not going to drop my last name. While I am sad that I can't be with you I hope you have a good life with Hinako."_

"_Thank you Ukyo I said it before and I will say it again you are the best friend a gender bending martial artist could ever have."_

"_Thank you Ranma now let's hurry up so you can start your training!"_

_Before Ranma could turn around and begin moving he sensed someone behind them so he grabbd Ukyo and jumped just in time to avoid Hinako's Ki draining ability however several wild animals weren't so lucky and were drained._

"_Ranma you have been very naughty leaving your now official girlfriend home alone! It took me several days to find you! now I am going to make you suffer for what you have done!"_

_End Flashback_

Stage Out

Kixen: So end another Chapter of my first Valentine.

Ukyo: Oh it is getting so exciting I wonder what will happen to Nodoka and Nabiki?

Kixen only I know the answer to that now and eventually the reader will as well when I post the chapter that is.

Ukyo: I have to ask you this why did you give Ranma another attack that isn't original?

Kixen: That was my favorite attack from an old video game I played sometime ago but since Ranma isn't Psychic like the character in that game so I had to make work with his ki Besides every other attack Ranma will have using ki will be original unless someone else thought of it before I did and the final attack Shampoo will use on Ranma when they fight be from something else as well.

Shampoo: I have to ask you though Kixen what is with making the creator of the original Ranma verse into your fanfic as a character?"

Kixen: That will have to wait until another end chapter because I need to wrap this up. Once again I thank everyone who has read this fanfic as well as Reviewed, Alerted, and/or put the story in their favorites. Lastly for those who Liked "Gone with the wind" it will be back either as it was before, or the next Saga of this story with Changes made of course so it will flow with this story if I decide to do that.

Ukyo: Get of the Stage Shampoo I am Kixen's co host not you! (Starts fight with Shampoo)

Kixen: So this Kixen signing off until next time my loyal readers.


	8. Training and nightmares

I Don't own Ranma one half or any of the characters. If you think I do, then you are crazier then Kodachi. Enjoy Part 8 of My First Valentine.

"Ranma you have been training for seven hours straight. you need to stop and rest before you collapse!" said Ukyo while preparing Ranma's dinner.

"Ukyo I am not going to stop until I get this move down." Ranma said with determination.

Ranma then summoned up a massive amount of ki, then focused it around himself. Hinako then summoned all the ki she had within her and fired it at Ranma. When the ki hit the barrier, it bounced off the barrier and back at Hinako. Hinako not worried took her yen piece and used her ability to suck up the redirected ki back into her being. Rumiko watching Ranma's success just smiled and went on her way.

'Finally I got it right, but that took a lot of Ki, I will have to remember not to use that unless it is nearly.'

Ranma thought to himself as he walked slowly towards Hinako.

"Ranma while I will help you with your training, if you work yourself too much you won't even make it to your fight to Shampoo!" Hinako said in a half playful half scolding tone.

"If I lose, our relationship will have to end. Besides it is my fault for having a heart. If I could have hardened my heart, I wouldn't be in this mess right now." Ranma said with regret in his voice.

"Ranma don't you dare say that! If you would have let Shampoo commit Seppuku, then you I wouldn't even know you anymore." Ukyo said inviting herself into the lover's conversation.

Ukyo then went on to say. "Besides when you win you will only have one other person left to deal with then you can truly be happy."

"Ukyo... Oh forget it. Whatever you make I know will be good." Ranma said as he went inside of his hut.

Ranma then went inside to take a quick shower. Training seven hours straight really made him spell like a man among men, and he didn't like it one bit. Ranma then went to the back and jumped into the shower. Sadly for him he didn't know there wasn't any hot water, so when he got hit with the cold stream of water he became a she.

In the basement of an abandoned household

'Where am I? The last thing I remember was getting hit in the back by Genma.' Thought Nodoka as she began to come to.

She looked around and saw that the place looked like lab of Dr Frankenstein with the exception of the machine that brought life to the monster. She looked across from her and saw Nabiki was with her. She also noticed that Nabiki was in her birthday suit and has some liquid over her. When Nodoka looked at it her anger grew and the only thing that kept her from kicking her former husband's ass what the fact that he wasn't there.

'I swear when I get my hands on the panda man, I am going to sent him to the slaughter house!' Nodoka thought to herself.

"Well I see my ex wife has awaken. Now I can enjoy this even more and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Genma said in a very evil voice.

"Ok why have you brought me, and Nabiki here? So you can get your revenge against us?" Nodoka asked in an annoyed voice.

"Of course not, that is just an added bonus. I like I said before, you and Nabiki are here so the schools will be joined. When Ranma comes here in order to get you and Nabiki back, he will have to forsake Hinako, and get married to Akane." Genma said in a calm tone.

He then went on to say "Oh and if you are wondering why you aren't chained up, it is because I used a move that leaves you without strength. You won't even be able to open a door let alone fight me. Plus it made it so much easier for me to have my way with that Nabiki. I must say It was fun popping her cherry." Genma said with an evil grin on his face.

Nodoka was beyond pissed. Her ex husband just admitted that he raped her adoptive daughter straight to her face. Nodoka then used all the force she had and kicked Genma in the genitals only to get an evil smirk from Genma.

"Nodoka that tickles. But I am guessing by your actions that you must want some of me as well. You could have just asked. I would have been glad to give you some. Genma said in a lust filled voice.

"Genma I will not allow you do to that. If you scar her, she might kill herself, and if she is gone Ranma won't come. Besides you can always have your fun with that filth of a girl over there." Souns said with distaste in his voice.

"Old friend why don't you do it? I mean you haven't had any in several years. What better way to get rid of your pent of energy, then to release it into her?" Genma said point at Nabiki's sleeping form.

Nodoka continued to strike at Soun and Genma only to fail and hurt them. Genma then went over and picked up Nabiki's sleeping form and entered her once again.

"Nodoka that tickles. Now if you don't mind me and Soun are going to have some fun with your adoptive Daughter. But first to torture you even more, I am going to tie you up chain you up to make you feel even more helpless then you are! " Genma said with a grin on his face.

"Soun what are you doing? Even if you disowned her, she is still has your blood flowing through her! Please if you must do get release use me instead, don't use my daughter anything but that!" Nodoka said with tears streaming down her face.

"What better way to make her suffer then to knock her up with my child?" Soun said feeling his body respond to the thought of making Nabiki suffer.

Nodoka watched in horror as Soun and Genma did the unthinkable to Nabiki while she slept.

"Please no anything thing but that!" Nodoka screamed only to find herself and Nabiki chained to a wall.

When looked around she saw Nabiki fully clothed and breathing hard.

"Nabiki are you alright?" Nodoka asked unable to move.

"Yes I am fine other then the fact that I had the most horrible nightmare. I dreamed that I became rich beyond measure only to find out that worthless." Nabiki said while sweating bullets.

"I had a nightmare as well, however mine was far worse then that. I dreamed that Genma and Soun were raping you and I couldn't do anything to stop them!" Nodoka said not wanting to remember that.

Nodoka looked around to see that she was indeed in the same place that she was in her dream. She then saw Genma wearing a gas mask while fanning the fumes from an incense burner.

"How do you like our nightmare incense? Once the fumes enter your nose they travel to your brain, and when you sleep you will relive your worst nightmares. Oh and thank you Nodoka for telling me your worst nightmare. Genma said with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare Genma! If you do I swear when I get my strength back, I will sent you to hell!" Nodoka said in a very icy tone.

"Relax Nodoka, just because I am torturing you with your nightmares, doesn't I am going to bring that one to life! I mean I am many things, but a rapist will never be one of them!" Genma said with some pride in his voice.

"You may not be a rapist, but you are still a monster!" Nodoka said with defiance in her voice.

"A monster who won't have to do anything other then live off his son's hard work with the dojo!" Genma said with a smile on his face.

Genma then walked out the basement leaving the two ladies chained to the wall unaware of the third set of eyes that glared a hole within his skull.

'I swear the after I help those two out, if I ever see those two students of mine they will wish they didn't do what they did!' thought an angry old man doing all he could to keep his aura hidden.

Back at herbs Village the next morning

"Rise and shine sleepy head, if you don't wake up right now, I will personally remove your not so little friend from between your legs!" Rumiko said with a stern look on her face.

When Ranma didn't move she decided to do what she had promised only to find out that what she attacked wasn't Ranma at all but a dummy. Ranma then using everything he had learned so far made an attempt to strike her down only to be countered and pinned to the ground.

"Nice try Ranma, but you are 1,000 years too slow to ever catch me off guard." Rumiko said in a neutral tone.

"That sound like a challenge to me. If it is then I except. Before this training trip is over with, I will be able to catch you by surprise!" Ranma said in his usual cocky tone.

"Fine I except your challenge Ranma, but you will never be able to catch me off guard. Now on to your next piece of training. but first, show me everything you know so far involving ki!" Rumiko said in a once again neutral tone.

It took 30 minutes for Ranma to show off everything he could do with Ki so far, but even though Ranma excelled at learning knew techniques, and had a creative mind to come up with some new once Rumiko wasn't impressed.

"Ranma while you mastered a good deal of Ki techniques, and even created some of your own they are still sloppy. The reason for that I because your control with ki is terrible. For the next week I want you to practice your Ki Control. With it you will be able to make your attacks more powerful without wasting unneeded Ki." Rumiko said as she attached bracers onto Ranma's arms and legs.

"Those special bracers have two functions. The first one is to block 90% of your ki so you will have to get use to using very little ki when practicing your moves. The other function I will tell when the time comes. Now get to your training Giegue Ranma!" Rumiko hissed.

'What a slave driver. She is even worse then Mr Soatome was when he was teaching me the art, but the results were worth it at the time.' Thought Ranma as he continued to practice his moves and at the same time having a lot of trouble doing them.

"Wow now if only Ranma would work that hard with his school work he would make Nabiki seem dump as a brick." Hinako said giggling at the thought of that.

Meanwhile back at the Basement warehouse

"Achoo"

"Bless you Nabiki. You want to finish kicking their asses?" Nodoka asked felling her strength come back to her after Happosai reversed the moxibustion point treatment.

"No I have a much better Idea for these three and trust me none of them stand a chance with when you play in my world!" Nabiki said with a grin so evil it even made Happosai shake in his pants.

"I am so happy that I am on her good side otherwise I would be in worse shape then they are." Happosai said as he almost felt sorry for his former students and Akane.

"Tell me old man, how did you know we were here? Let me guess you didn't. You were on one of your panties raids, and just happened to find us here along the way." Akane asked while still weak under the Mixobustion point treatment.

"No I wasn't for a change. I actually followed you and my idiot students here because of what I heard you planning that day. Normally I would have been happy to assist you with merging the two schools, but that would make my two newer students unhappy." Happosai said with frown on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Ranma and Hinako by any chance would you old man!" Akane asked knowing that those were the only two who would be unhappy.

"That is right Akane. Normally I wouldn't help them, but if I had to choose to face off against you, Genma, and Soun or Ranma, and Hinako I would you three because I don't want to get drained dry of my Ki.

"It seems Genma is rubbing off on you old man. I didn't know you were such a coward like he was." Akane said trying to use her brain to outwit him.

"Well Genma is a coward who would do anything to save his own skin, there was another reason why I did what I did. I want to see my two students happy and your plan would ruin that. But I should be the least of your worries. You pissed Nabiki off with that little stunt of yours, and if I know her she will make you suffer in ways that I could never do." Happosai said leaving the sense with Nodoka and Nabiki.

Back at Herb's village five hours later

'Damn it this is so frustrating' thought Ranma as once again failed at getting the move down correctly with his limited ki flow.

Unknown to Ranma, the closer he got to get the move correct the more the bracers would restrict his ki flow. He has managed to get the first three moves to work with his limited flow of ki, but when he did Rumiko would tell him to them again since he still was wasting ki.

'It figures my teacher would be a extreme perfectionist.' Thought Ranma as the sweat got in his eyes from his extreme training.

Rumiko looked at Ranma with an emotionless face. Unknown to the the others however, she was smiling on the inside. This was because even though Ranma wasn't getting the control as fast as she did, he was still gotten far better control of his ki.

'That boy is something else. It is a shame he wasn't born into my tribe. With his drive and skill he would have been my equal in battle.' Thought Rumiko as she continued to watch Ranma train.

"Ukyo do you think he will be ready to face Shampoo when he is done his training? We only have six weeks left before he must face her." Stated Hinako who was still worried about the up coming fight.

"Don't worry Hinako he our Ran-Chan he can do anything!" Stated Ukyo who was preparing their Dinner.

In an Alternate Reality in Middleton

"What the hell just happened there Kim, you just got your ass handed to you by Shego!" Ask Ron who was looking at his chained friend with a frown.

"Someone somewhere must have used my trademark saying. I sneezed as couldn't block in time!" Said Kim as she still felt the sting in her face.

Stage out.

Kixen: I apologize for taking so long to update, but I put it on updating my stories on the back burner for fixing the old chapters.

Ukyo: it is ok Kixen I forgive you I hope the readers will as well.

Kixen: But on another note I would like to everyone for putting my story on alert, in their favorites, and I would especially like to thank all those who reviewed my story so far.

Ukyo: That is right so now remember people R and R and see you next time!


	9. The home stretch and coming out parties

I don't own Ranma one half or any of the characters. If you think I do then Akane isn't a Damage girl who take out her anger on men on the one man she should trust. Enjoy part 9 of my first Valentine.

"I didn't think we would get any alone time on this little training trip of yours. Is there something you wanted to do while we were alone?" Hinako said suggestively.

"I know that look, and don't even think about it. As much as I would love to get some myself, I need to focus on the prize which is my freedom from Shampoo. There is still two more weeks left, and I still don't think I am anywhere near ready!" Ranma said honestly.

"Ranma what happened to the cocky happy go lucky teen that I was falling for? I still love you, but ever since Shampoo challenged you I never seen you so worried. It doesn't suit you Ranma." Hinako answered honestly.

"Why wouldn't I be worried when everything rides on this one battle? If I lose, not only will I have to break up with you, but I will have to get married to Shampoo, and never see you again. That wouldn't be bad if I had any feelings for her, but I don't. My heart is with you Hinako not her." Ranma answered realizing what he just said.

Hinako to say was shocked was an understatement. Ranma never admitted his feelings to any woman before to her knowledge, and here he was admitting he love her. Before Hinako could say anything else to Ranma, he scooped her up in his arms and jumped just in time to avoid a Ki blast.

"Impressive Ranma you are getting better, but you need to get faster then that if you are going to ever surprise me!" Rumiko said in a cocky tone.

However, Rumiko failed to notice the faint glow Ranma let off and within seconds she was hit with the Ki Starstorm.

"Looks like I finally caught you off guard Rumiko." Said Ranma only to dodge another one of Rumiko's attacks.

"If that was the real me then you would have been successful, but sadly for you that was a clone." Rumiko said as just before she back handed one of the Ki rocks from the Starstorm.

"Nice try again, but I will always be 3 steps ahead of you Ranma. I must say though for me this is a decent workout." Rumiko said knowing that she was pushing Ranma's buttons.

'She is trying to get under my skin and force me to make mistakes. Now how do I outwit a woman who is always 3 steps ahead of me?' Thought Ranma as his aura changed from blue to green.

Somewhere in Antarctica

"Come on Shampoo, I know your will is stronger then that! If you want to fully unlock the power of that move you will need to make your will stronger!" Cologne said as she watched her great grand daughter glow with a massive amount of chi around her.

Cologne then barely dodged her great grand daughter's attacks while she used the perfected version of the move. Sadly for Cologne she couldn't hold the ability much longer so it dropped, and Shampoo hit her with a super strong punch sending her flying through an iceberg.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Cologne said jokingly while feeling her face finding out that Shampoo slightly cracked her jaw.

Shampoo powered down, and went over to her great grandmother's aid.

"Shampoo so sorry great grandmother. Shampoo forget her own strength sense training with chi power." Shampoo said only for Cologne to stop her.

"Shampoo this is a good thing. Don't forget when your Chi power increases so does you normal power. However, I sense son-in-law pushing himself hard as well. I know where he is right now, and in two more weeks we will go where he is. But until then you need to unlock the last level of your power and master it." Cologne said as she watched Shampoo go back to her training

'If I was to place her among the top human fighters in the world I would place her either as number 2 or 3. I can barely keep up with her anymore. son-in-law, you will have a very beautiful and powerful bride when this is all over with.' Cologne thought as she watched Shampoo continue to train to unlock the last level of her new power.

At the Tendo Household

"What are we to do now old friend? We are now without our strength, and not only that, the master is on our asses!" Soun said to Genma in annoyance.

"Don't worry, as soon as the master isn't looking, I will reverse the technique on you and Akane. Then when he is sleep I will use it on him." Genma said quietly.

"Hey Genma, Soun you both got mail from Nodoka and Nabiki. If I am correct, they are suing you for everything you both got." Happosai said watching the two men cower in fear.

'Oh shit if I know Nabiki when it come to anything with business she excels, but at the same time we can bring up all the illegal activities she has done to counter her.' Thought Genma as he was trying to think of a plan to get away from Nerima.

"Oh and there is some here for me. Nabiki says that if I keep you two here she will let me get a free grope of her melons. Oh that is a deal if I ever heard one!" Happosai said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Old master, could you tell us the date we have to be in court? So we don't be late?" Soun said hoping to know how much time they had to either disable the master, or to run away.

"Don't worry about that. When the court date comes you, Genma, and Akane will all be tried. Akane will also be tried as an adult as well." Happosai said dryly.

"No not my little Akane! Please anything but that!' Soun said starting up the water works.

Happosai ignored Soun's wining and went on to iron his underwear collection. Soun and Genma then went up to Akane's room to find her in a very bad mood.

"Akane I just found out that Nabiki and Nodoka are going to sue us. If that happens, then we will be out on the streets for good! We will lose the dojo, and the last thing that your mother ever left us!" Soun said crying.

"Don't worry Daddy. While Nabiki is good in that area, she does have many enemies in Nerima. With a good lawyer and the right witnesses, we can turn the tables on her." Akane said proudly.

"But how can we afford a good lawyer? We barely have any money to afford one." Soun said truthfully.

"Leave that to me father. While I don't really want to do this, I know someone who will pay for a good lawyer for me to help me out." Akane said pulling out her cell phone dialing a number she would never use normally.

Kuno Estate

"Oh god that feels good! Harder Kuno I have been a bad girl, and I need to be punished!" Kodachi said as Kuno pushed himself inside his now not so innocent sister.

"As you wish oh twisted sister. Now tell me who do you love me or Ranma?" Kuno said as he continued to pound his sister's tight pussy.

Before Kodachi could answer she heard her brother's phone ring. She picked it up and saw Akane's number on it and frowned.

'Stupid little bitch! How dare she interrupt my bonding time with my brother!' Kodachi thought sourly as she handed the phone to Kuno.

"Hello Kuno speaking. What can I do for you?" Kuno asked as he listened to Akane.

"So you are saying your sister and your ex fiancé's mother are suing you? I see well I wish you the best of luck with that." Kuno said wanting to get off the phone so he could get back to boning his sister.

Phone call Akane's side

"Kuno please help me by paying for my lawyer. You know as well as I do that when it comes to business Nabiki is one of the best. Without a good lawyer we will lose the house, and be out on the streets. If you help me, I will go out on a date with you." Akane said trying to convince Kuno to help her.

"I see you have a girlfriend now and you don't want the date. Ok then do it so we can get our revenge against that evil bitch Nabiki! I know she has caused you just as much pain as she has everyone else in town!" Akane said still trying to convince Kuno to help her.

Phone call Kuno's side

"I am sorry Akane, but I am not going to risk…" Before Kuno could finish, Kodachi now extremely annoyed with Akane grabbed the phone and began to curse Akane out.

"Ok you little bitch; don't you get the meaning of no? My brother has finally gotten over you, and is moving on with his life! He doesn't need you and you bogus bribes to send him assay!" Kodachi said as she hung up the phone then turned on Kuno's voice mail.

"Ok Kuno darling, now where were we?" Kodachi said just before she felt her brother pick her up and started bouncing her body up and down on his manhood.

As Kuno continued in what others would call a sinful act, his mind remembered what had brought this to reality.

_Flashback six weeks back_

_Kuno ran into the bathroom and began masturbating in an attempt to relieve himself of his problem. However, when he thought of Akane, or Ranma's girl form it wasn't doing the job for him._

"_Damn it! Normally I would have gotten off by now, but for some reason it isn't working I can have a sister complex can I?" Kuno asked himself while trying to relieve himself._

_Then a thought hit him that he didn't want to embrace but he did anyways. Kuno then began to think of his twisted sister in her school uniform bent over while he was making her scream his name. Kuno continued to think about this until he felt a pressure build. He was about to get his release when of all people his sister came into the bathroom._

"_Oh my god, while I wanted to see a man hung like a race horse, I wanted it to be Ranma, not my not so honorable brother!" Kodachi said just as she was about to leave only for Kuno to close and lock the door._

"_It is because of you that I now have a raging hard on! Believe it or not dear sister, you are the only person who can calm this thing down!"_

"_My body is for Ranma's use only and there is no way I would use it on anyone else especially not my brother!" Kodachi said with pride._

"_Tell you what. If you let me do this, and you truly hate it, I will relinquish my claim to our fortune and even help you get with that foul magician. But if you do like it, you will agree to try it again." Kuno said wanting to smack himself in the head._

_But to his surprise Kodachi bend over and told her brother "You got one shot to impress me. Otherwise your side of the fortune is mine!" _

'_Also with this even though he is my brother I can learn how to handle monsters cocks which I am sure my Ranma has!' Kodachi said as she felt her brother penetrate her._

_Needless to say Kodachi in the end enjoyed what she got, and continued to come back to her brother. At first she would openingly say that she was using him so she could get some experience for when she did it with Ranma. over the next few weeks Kodachi as well as Kuno finally came out of the closet and admitted their love for each other. It was at that moment that Kodachi renounced her love for Ranma, and swore that she would never chase after him again. The same could be said of Kuno with Akane, and girl Ranma._

_End Flashback._

At the Tendo Household

"Well what did he say? Is he going to pay for the lawyer and help us out?" Soun asked Akane only to get a frown out of her.

"No Daddy. It appears Kuno somehow got over me, and won't help me. To make matters worse his sister just cursed me out as if she was the other woman!" Akane said only realizing what she said a little too late.

"Before you ask, no I was never dating Kuno. It is just that he was head over heels for me like Kodachi was for Ranma. Lucky for me, I hid some savings away just in case I would need it. I just hope it is enough to pay for a good lawyer." Akane said sourly as she went into her stash.

Herbs Village one week later

"Ranma you have one week left before you have to face Shampoo. Do you think you will be ready to face her when the time comes?" Rumiko asked while she barely dodged Ranma's attack.

"Honestly I don't know. All I can do is just give it 100% and hope for the best!" Ranma answered while dodging not only dodging Rumiko's attack but countering it as well.

Ukyo, Hinako, Lime, Mint, and Herb watched Ranma's battle, but only Herb could keep up with the battle and that was just barely.

"Ranma has gotten so much faster over the past few weeks, but Rumiko is still holding back her true power. However, I don't even think Cologne could keep up with him now. Herb said making the others feel stupid.

"I hope so, because if he doesn't win Shampoo will take my Ranma away!" Hinako said while she had fire in her eyes.

"Hinako if you doubt Ran-chan one more time, I swear I will apply the pressure points to you myself!" Ukyo said annoyed.

"I love to see you try! Besides if it was you in my shoes, I know you would be worried as well!" Hinako said honestly.

Stage out

Kixen: Well that ends another chapter of my first Valentine. I have to say that my updates will be coming at a slower rate from now on but that doesn't mean I won't update this story.

Ukyo: Kixen What you did with the Kuno siblings was sick and wrong. But on another note people Kixen says thank you for all those who took the time to read this story. Kixen also wants to thanks all those who put the story on Alert as well as those who put it in their favorites.

Kixen: Ukyo is right people. I would also like to thank all those who took the time to review my work and point out the errors I missed as well as tips. Well this is Kixen

Ukyo: and this Ukyo

Both: Saying see you later until Next time. Also don't forget to R and R.


	10. Time is up the battle begins

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any or the characters. If you think I do then you are as crazy a Kodachi is. Enjoy part 10 of my first Valentine.

"Ranma you have come a long way with your training. However, I must say we have to stop your training here. At least until you beat Shampoo." Rumiko stated in a normal tone for her.

"Well it is now or never since the two months Shampoo asked for her training is over." Ranma said with all his stuff packed.

"Well Ranma since you are fighting with an Amazon tribe for your freedom, I will come with you and watch your fight." Rumiko said wanting to see her pupil in action.

"That won't be necessary because we are right here. Son-in-law I must say I am surprised at who you got training from. However, even with your training from Rumiko, you will still lose to my great grand daughter and marry her." Cologne said causing Hinako to fume.

"Ranma you better not lose to her! If you do I will never forgive you!" Hinako said getting a glare from Shampoo.

"What business you have with Airen? You have no claim on Ranma! Only Kitchen Destroyer and Spatula girl! Last I remember Airen tell me Kitchen Destroyer was out of picture." Shampoo said.

"You forgot about Kodachi. After I win this match with you, I am going to get rid of her once and for all. That way I will be free to be with who I want!" Ranma said with his usual cockiness.

"Ok since this is a fight for honor as well as a rivalry between two tribes the match will take place at in that ring over there." Herb said in a normal tone.

Ranma and Shampoo ran over to the ring and to everyone's surprise they got there at the same time. Cologne and Rumiko took a good look at their student's opponent and of course neither was surprised at the other's strength. As soon as Herb got to the ring he announced the rules.

"Ok this is a one on one match no time limit. The match is over when one either gives up or is knocked out…" Before Herb could finish his sentence, both Rumiko and Cologne protested.

"That ring will never hold with the level of these two fighters. Instead may I suggest a better fighting arena? Rumiko stated.

"Shampoo no care where me and Airen fight, Shampoo want to fight good fight, win, and take Airen home to get married. Then Shampoo make man out of Ranma!" Shampoo said only for Hinako to speak up.

"You are already too late for that. I already made a man out of Ranma, and enjoyed every moment of it." Hinako said boasting.

To say Shampoo was furious was an understatement. However instead of going off on Hinako, Shampoo threw one punch at the ground shattering the entire Arena in the process.

'Shampoo could never do that in the past. It looks like a more powerful version of Ryoga's breaking point technique.' Ranma thought thinking of what he could do to counter it.

Before Ranma could notice everyone at herbs village was at the South Pole. Shampoo of course wasn't affected by the extremely cold temperature and neither was Ranma, Rumiko or Cologne. But Herb and everyone else was freezing.

"You had to bring us to the South Pole to do this match? Why couldn't you have chosen a warmer place to fight?" Ukyo said trying to generate some heat to keep warm.

"When I say begin you can start fighting. You can use the entire continent of Antarctica as your battle field. The only way you lose is if you say you give up, or if you are knocked out. Ready begin!" Rumiko said starting the match.

"Hold it! Shampoo said Ranma must fight as girl! Fight no start until Ranma change into girl!" Shampoo said.

"You are right, a deal is a deal." Ranma said as he jumped into the freezing water triggering his curse.

No sooner did Ranma do this, the match between them started. Ranma and Shampoo then used their newly acquired speed and disappeared from sight. The only one's who could track their movements where Rumiko, Cologne, Herb, and Hinako feeling their Ki. Shampoo tried to end the match quickly by sending one of her breaking point punches at Ranma only for her to dodge it barely. Ranma then countered Shampoo by grabbing her arm, and slamming her into the ice.

"You have improved, but you are still…" Before Ranma could finish her sentence Shampoo was back on her feet and back on the offensive.

Ranma dodged as best she could, but Shampoo did manage to get a few hits in. Shampoo's then used the speed she gained from her training to land a blow on Ranma that sent her flying into an iceberg shattering it the process.

'I knew I made the right move by coming to train. The old ghoul has turned Shampoo into a super solider.' Ranma thought as she got out of the freezing water. No sooner did Shampoo see Ranma get out of the water, she moved as fast as her legs could carry her at her current level, and made another attempt to strike Ranma.

'That is it great granddaughter, finish him before her famous luck can kick in.' Thought Cologne as she watched her granddaughter come at her.

'Wait for it, wait for it, now!' Thought Ranma as she fired her Moko Takabisha at point blank range. However, this did not Faze Shampoo at all as she moved right through it, and landed a solid punch in to Ranma's ribs breaking them in the process.

"Nice try Son-in-law, but that weak Ki attack will not work on Shampoo." Cologne said as she saw the damage Shampoo caused Ranma with that one punch.

"I guess I will have to stop playing around with you if I want to win won't I?" Ranma said to Shampoo.

"Airen won't win, but if you mean to last longer then yes!" Shampoo said while sending more punches Ranma's way only this time she wasn't getting any blows in.

Shampoo continued her offensive assault only to keep missing at every turn. Shampoo after a while got annoyed with not connecting.

'I see, so Son-in-law was holding back speed to test Shampoo abilities.' Cologne thought as she continued to watch Ranma dodge Shampoo's attacks.

'Shampoo got to stop Ranma's movements. Shampoo knows what to do.' Shampoo thought to herself, as she axe kicked the ice with the force of one of her breaking point punches.

Ranma not getting why shampoo kicked the ice like decided to go on the offensive only for the ice to break as he stood on it.

'Shit she changed the entire strength of the continent. Now I will have to watch the way I step. Otherwise I will fall into the ice, or worse she does and changes.' Thought Ranma as she went back on the offensive.

Shampoo saw Ranma coming at her and was about to counter is attack, but at the last minute instead of Ranma striking her he went began to literally ran circles around Shampoo.

"What is he doing? Why doesn't Ranma take this fight seriously? He knows if he loses, that he will have to get married to Shampoo." Hinako asked Rumiko.

"Son-in-law is taking this fight seriously, and I see what he is trying to do, but my question is why? It wouldn't make any sense to change Shampoo into her cursed form." Thought Cologne as she watched her great grand daughter turn into a cat.

"Oh crap I get it now, since we are in the Antarctic there is no warm water, and Son-in-law must have thought that she couldn't fight in her cursed form. But at the same time, her cursed form is her greatest fear, as well as her not being able to speak. Son-in-law hasn't thought this idea through." Cologne said out loud.

However, at the same time Ranma wasn't running from Shampoo while she was in her cursed form. He looked at her and for once in his life had a smile on her face.

'Hinako as a cat girl, Hinako as a cat girl' Ranma kept chanting to herself remembering that instead of feeling fear he felt lust.

"It looks like Ran-Chan has gotten over his fear of cats since he isn't running like scared little girl." Thought Ukyo until she noticed the tent in Ranma's Pants.

"Oh my god, I know why Ranma isn't running. Ranma get your mind out of the gutter right now! Stop imaging her as me cosplaying as a cat!" Hinako said annoyed.

Hinako then went on to say "I will explain to fill you in. I had came on to Ranma trying to get him to make love to me, and to stop himself he imaged me as a cat girl to replace his lust with fear. However after I worked my charms on him instead of fear he felt lust for me, and did me all night long as a result. He must be using that to overshadow his fear of cats with lust for me." Hinako said shocking everyone else in the process

Shampoo however, after hearing this in her cat form got extremely angry and began to fill her body with Ki. She then jumped into the water and came out back in her human form minus the clothes.

"Ranma insult Shampoo by imaging her as other woman! If you can lust for Shampoo, Shampoo will make you pay!" Shampoo said as she began to gather the Ki for her next attack.

Shampoo then in less then three seconds released an attack that Ranma was all too familiar with.

'What the fuck? Since when did Shampoo master the Shi Shi Hokodan?' Thought Ranma as she began to do the hand signs to try and absorb the tower of Ki.

However, Ranma wasn't fast enough, and as a result, he was hit with the tower of Ki cracking his ribs even more.

"Feel the wrath of Shampoo's ultimate Ki attack Aphrodite's Kiss!" Shampoo said causing everyone to gasp.

"Aphrodite's kiss? How dare that bitch use the emotion of love for her attack!" Hinako said fuming.

"You heard little girl right Ranma! That attack is proof that Shampoo love Ranma and not obsessed. Shampoo love for Ranma so strong that Shampoo attack is fueled by her feelings for you!" Shampoo said shocking Ranma in the process.

'Wow Shampoo really does love me. If I had known that your love was true about a year back things may have been different. But my heart belongs to Hinako.' Ranma thought to herself

"Well Shampoo, I hate to say this to you, but even if you were to win and take me back, you will have my body, but never my heart. My heart belongs to Hinako!" Ranma said pissing off Shampoo in the process while making Hinako's heart flutter.

"Well if Ranma won't take Shampoo's love, then feel Shampoo's Malice!" Shampoo shouted as she fired another Ki tower up into the sky at incredible speed.

Ranma however was prepared for it this time and did his hand signs faster. As soon as the Ki was seconds away from Ranma, He absorbed it leaving himself unharmed.

'Ranma can absorb Ki like teacher now? But how it possible? Shampoo asked herself.

'Shit this Ki is so tainted I need to get rid of it before it eats me alive from the inside.' Thought Ranma as she began to glow a dark red.

"Shampoo get out of there now! If son-in-law is going to use 'that' attack it will cause you great pain!" But Cologne's warning went upon deaf ears.

Shampoo readjusted her moments so she wouldn't break the ice, and raced to Ranma as fast as she could only for Ranma to jump at the last second. Ranma then fired the energy into the air, and shouted at the top of her lungs Ki Star storm!

Shampoo still trying to get her hits in on Ranma continued towards her only to get smacked in the face by Meteor fueled by her own Malice filled Ki. Shampoo felt the pain of the attack but at the same time got of the rock just in time to avoid getting sent through the ice.

'So Ranma absorb Shampoo's Ki, turned it into Star storm? No matter, Shampoo break rocks with Breaking point punches!' Shampoo thought only for Ranma to change the Meteor's from a solid form to energy form at the last second. Shampoo continued to get pummeled by the power of her own Ki until she was on her back about to pass out.

"Shampoo you can use your trump card, I allow it!" Cologne said causing Shampoo to switch from Ki to Chi mode.

'I don't believe it. Cologne has actually gone as far as to teach Shampoo how to use Chi energy? Ranma's current level of attacks won't have any affect on her anymore. The only thing that may scratch her would be the Star storm, and that is if he can actually hit her with it.' Rumiko thought to herself.

'So Shampoo is finally using the power I felt deep within her. No matter I guess I will have to finish her off with the last bit of Ki from this attack.' Ranma thought as she used the last bit of Ki she absorbed from Shampoo.

The Ki meteor that was coming down was large enough to destroy the continent completely however it never got the chance to hit it's target as Shampoo gave grabbed it and threw it into space.

"Airen got better Shampoo glad! However, Shampoo will have to purify Airen since she has relations with tainted woman!" Shampoo said as she fired the Chi version of the Aphrodite's kiss at Ranma.

Ranma seeing the alternate version of this attack coming as about to try and absorb it when Rumiko shouted at the last second. "Ranma you can't absorb that it is Chi and not Ki!"

Ranma was hit by Shampoo's attack causing her to be sent back 50 feet. The ice below her broke as she was pushed back and to make matters worse Shampoo was still coming like a tank. However at the last minute Ranma summoned most of her Ki and formed a barrier around her at the last minute to repel Shampoo's attack.

"Ranma may be down, but she is not out. That barrier she has around herself will not only stop any attack, but make the attacker feel the power of their attack with five times the force." Rumiko said.

"I must say Ranma has come a long way. When Shampoo beats him, I am going to have to give him rights so he can teach our fighters those moves and make our tribe stronger." Cologne said in a happy tone.

'I was able to stop Shampoo's attack, but I won't be able to hold this barrier for long. This barrier is suppose to absorb all Ki based strikes to strengthen itself, but since she is using Chi Based Strikes she will just be repelled. Think Giegue think! There has got to be a way to beat this super powered Amazon!' Ranma thought while another one of Shampoo's attacks was repelled.

'Airen power is draining fast. Shampoo see it in her face. When shield fails Shampoo strike and end battle.' Shampoo thought as she saw Ranma's shield fade.

'This is it Giegue, it is now or never, and it better be now!' Ranma thought as he dodged Shampoo's attack at the very last minute.

"What the hell? Now I can't even track Ranma's movements anymore." Said Cologne as she could only see Shampoo getting the stuffing beat out of her.

"That is because Ranma is now moving at the speed of light Cologne. I also trained him in the art of the wind style. If mastered your speed increases as well as your evasive abilities. The speed you gain also can also be channeled into your strikes making them over hundred times stronger." Rumiko said boasting.

"Shampoo you have no other choice you must use the last technique I taught you to win this." Cologne said to her great grand daughter.

'I never thought I would have to use this technique.' Shampoo thought to herself as her body began to show a strong Lavender aura.

Stage out

Ukyo: So the fight between Ranma and Shampoo finally begins who will win?

Kixen: Why are you asking me? I won't tell who wins this fight. Or better yet I may make it the opposite of what the readers want!"

Shampoo: That is right let me win Fanfic me can have Ranma!

Kixen: Ukyo don't worry she has permission for this one.

Ukyo: On another note Kixen is very happy for all those who reviewed the story so far, and is also happy for those who put it in their favorites or alert.

Shampoo: Kixen you are so mean why do we have to wait to see what my ultimate attack is?

Kixen: To build suspense what else? but that is all the time we have for now. This is Kixen, Ukyo, and Shampoo saying farewell until next time. Oh and R and R.


	11. The deciding factor

I don't own Ranma one half or any of the characters. If you think I do then you are just a crazy as Kodachi. Enjoy part 11 of my first Valentine

Within moments Shampoo let all of her built up Chi out in one burst. Her entire body was red with a lavender aura around it. Shampoo then used her new found speed to strike Ranma and sent her flying. Shampoo then moved as fast as she could and struck Ranma again. To Cologne and Rumiko it looked like Ranma was a king sized pinball in a pinball machine.

"You taught Shampoo that technique? While I am impressed she can use it correctly but even used correctly that move will tear Shampoo apart!" Rumiko said.

"Not with her Chi training. A Chi master can use their Chi to repair their body. Since Shampoo has a large amount of Chi she can still use her ability without destorying herself." Cologne said with a smirk on her face.

'Damn it! Shampoo is beating me up like a rag doll. The old ghoul really trained her well.' Ranma thought to herself as as she attempted to counter Shampoo's attacks but failed.

Ranma seeing that she can't counter her attacks then made attempts to dodge her attacks which worked within his favor.

'So I can't strike her, but I can dodge her. There is only one thing I can do to fight back. I just hope the old ghoul didn't show her this move in her training. But first I need to get her to her highest point in power for this to work.' Ranma thought to herself.

"So this is the best that you can do Shampoo? Even with all the power you have you don't have to speed to hit me with! The Amazon tribe ha! It should be called the Joke Tribe!" Ranma said.

"Ranma pay for insulting Shampoo and tribe! Shampoo was holding back, but Shampoo hold back no more! Gates four, through eight open!" Shampoo said causing her power to and speed to jump through the roof.

Ranma attempted to dodge her attacks but with Shampoo new speed even her boasted speed didn't help. Shampoo then proceeded to pummel Ranma with all the anger and fury she had for the insults Ranma made about her and her tribe.

"Shampoo beat Ramna down, then when Ranma heal Shampoo be made into woman by Ranma! This beating of love." Shampoo said while still mopping the floor with Ranma.

'I can't out move her, and I can't get in any attacks. I got to find a way to slow her down otherwise I am truly finished.' Ranma thought to herself as she continued to get pummeled.

"Ranma remember what I told you not to do? Well forget about that use it to win!" Rumiko said knowing Ranma would know what it was.

"So Son-in-law has an ace in the hole as well? I should have expected that, but Shampoo no matter what will win this." Cologne said in a confindent tone.

"Shampoo stop hurting Ranma, if Ranma say sorry for insults and gives up right now!" Shampoo said while still glowing in her lavender aura.

"You better not surrender Ranma! You can't just give up no matter how bad things look!" Hinako and Ukyo said at the same time.

"I am not done yet Shampoo. Now you see me, now you don't!" Ranma said as she completely disappeared from Shampoo's sight.

Ranma then turned the tables on Shampoo and proceeded to give her the same treatment She was giving her. However after about 10 minutes of this Ranma felt pain.

'Crap being in this state for too long hurt. I am going to have to finish this quickly.' Ranma thought at Shampoo got to her feet and proceeded to charge her going all out.

"Ranma has his own ace in the hole as well. Ranma is now using that ace in the hole. The upside to this ability is that it make a person faster then the speed of light. The downside to it is that if the person isn't strong enough the strain of staying in this reality could break them." Rumiko said.

"What are you talking about Rumiko? What do you mean by that?" Hinako asked.

"Ranma while he is a great student isn't at full strength. This means that his body is more likely to come apart from the strain of moving at that speed. Or he may crossover into another Reality at worst. It was the reason why I told him to use it only as a last resort." Rumiko said.

"I just hope Ranma can beat her without being sent to another reality or killing himself in the process." Ukyo said.

Ranma proceeded to dodge all of Shampoo's attacks while moving slightly to the right. Cologne could see what was going on, but even with her warning it was too slow at the speed they were going. When Ranma was in the center of the spiral he unleashed the one attack that could do some real damage to her.

"I see so son-in-law decided to use her own strength against her, and with her using her power at it's peek and converting it into a cyclone will hurt." Cologne said

"Yeah and because it is a wind move it won't hurt Ranma anymore then she is." Rumiko said smiling.

Rumiko then went on to explain why Ranma would be safe even with Shampoo's massive power being converted into wind power since he now had a wind aura which would protect him from it. However, even with that protection Ranma still took a lot of damage from Shampoo's attacks and was exhusted. When the cyclone died down Ranma was barely standing while Shampoo couldn't move since she was drained of all her energy.

"Shampoo it is over you lost this match. Just surrender now and we can go on with our lives." Ranma said in a weak tone.

"You have to kill Shampoo! Shampoo no give up ever!" Shampoo said still unable to move her body.

'I don't get it, that attack should have knocked her out. I don't have to strength to launch another attack either. I just have to hope she will pass out before I..." Ranma couldn't finish that thought as she fell to the ground and fell asleep.

However Shampoo was still up and everyone notice this including Cologne.

"Since Ranma is knocked out Shampoo wins. I told you my grand-daughter would win this fight Rumiko." Cologne said with a smile on her face.

"No Ranma lost that means that... No it can't be! Ranma never loses when everything is on the line!" Ukyo said with tears in her eyes.

"This great! Shampoo now have Airen as hers." Shampoo said as Colgone gave her and Ranma some special medicene to heal thier injuries.

Shampoo's Village three days later

Ranma woke up the in an all to familar setting. Ranma then looked and noticed that she was no longer in girl form but was in her male form. Ranma then looked to see Shampoo coming out in a wedding dress while Hinako was in tears.

"Let me guess, I lost and now I am have to marry your great-granddaughter." Ranma said dryly.

"That is Right son-in-law Shampoo won fair and square and to the victor go the spoils." Cologne said in a happy tone.

"I have to ask you not that I am complaining but how come you brough Hinako with you?" Ranma asked.

"I brought her to witness wedding between me and Airen. Bitch get to see she lost and Shampoo won! Oh and Ranma that lost thing you showed in fight use that on me when we make love for first time." Shampoo said.

Hinako still in shock couldn't say a word. Ranma looking at her could see the pain she was in but couldn't do anything about it.

"I did my best Hinako, but I lost. Unlike with Akane where I could get out of it by renouncing the Soatome name, This wasn't made to my family name it was made to me. Since I lost I am honor bond to marry her since I lost like she would have been honor bond to give up her claim if she lost." Ranma said in a defeated tone.

"I have another question. Where is Ukyo at? If you brought Hinako, why didn't you bring Ukyo?" Ranma asked.

"She became Obstacle and Obstacle for killing!" Shampoo said with pride in her voice.

"Spatula girl try to interfere and fell in less then minute. With training Shampoo got She was no challenge."

Ranma was not beyond pissed. He just heard that his best friend was killed by his Shampoo.

"I am sorry Ranma, but I couldn't stop her. She was so much stronger then myself and since she was using chi instead of Ki my abilities won't work on her. Ranma since we won't be together anymore due to this, I might as well tell you I am pregnent with your child Ranma. While I won't have you at least I will have your child my love." Hinako said and was about to kiss Ranma when Shampoo stopped her.

"No put lips on my Airen unless you want Shampoo to knock unborn baby out womb!" Shampoo said.

"Over my dead body Shampoo! I won't let you bring any harm to Hinako or my child!" Ranma said letting some of his aura leak out.

"Ranma you just got up, I don't want you fighting. I am not going to raise these children alone!" Hinako said with her hands on her hips.

"You don't get it do you? I lost the match with Shampoo. That means we can never be together." Ranma said in a sad tone.

He then went on to say "The only thing I can do for us to be together is to do what I should have done before and that is take her live!" Ranma said still spilling his aura out even more.

Before Ranma could go through with it he felt his aura leave him and he collasped.

"What you do to Airen? Shampoo make you pay!" Shampoo said letting her Chi aura out instead of her Ki.

'Oh great looks like I got myself into more trouble then I can handle' Hinako thought as she was overwelmed by Shampoo's aura.

Stage out.

Kixen: So that end the next chapter of my first Valentine Sorry for making everyone wait so long.

Ukyo: Did you have to kill off my character in the story?" I thought I was one of your favorites.

Hinako: Also why did you have Shampoo win the match with Ranma?

Kixen: For Drama what else. This is a Romance/Drama fanfic so here is some more drama.

Ukyo: But on another note Kixen wasnts to thank everyone who has read this fanfic as well as put it in there favorites and on Alert.

Hinako: Kixen also wants to thank everyone who reviewed this fanifc as well it.

Kixen: Well until next time people this is Kixen, Ukyo, and Hinako saying later.


End file.
